Doom: Doom Slayer Unleashed
by Javik2187
Summary: After stopping the Demon invasion, his reward was total dammnation in hell until he was needed again. Though a malfunction took place within the teleporter and accidentally sent him to another universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Doomguy Unleashed.

"You'll be sent elsewhere." Dr. Hayden spoke while a teleportation field enveloped the Doom Slayer.

The Doom Slayer felt the surge of energy flowing around him as he was sent away watching the room around him change from a UAC Lab to a large TIE Fighter bay inside a unknown ship of some kind. Stormtroopers heard the loud warping noise and quickly aimed their E-11 blaster rifles at the bright flash in front of them. The flash subsided away, showing a keeling masked soldier wearing green armor. The Doom Slayer slowly rose up, pulled out his shotgun, ejecting an empty shell from the barrel. The Doom Slayer looked around at the glossy, over waxed floors and bright lights around the bay, then focused back onto the white armored-clad troopers.

"What the friek is that?" One stormtrooper asked another.

"By the order of the Galactic Empire! Drop your weapon and prepare to be taken into custody!" A stormtrooper yelled.

Unexpectedly, the Doom Slayer jumped up into the air smashing down onto a stormtrooper, ripping the arms out from the trooper's sockets and fired his shotgun into the chest of another. He proceeded to continue to kill more troopers with his shotgun as he sprinted around the fighter bay. Stormtroopers fired away at the sprinting Doom Slayer, hoping to hit him, but to no avail. One stormtrooper watched his fellow soldiers being quickly massacred by the green juggernaught. In panic, he quickly set his rifle to stun and fired. The stun round struck the Doom Slayer and he felt a slight ping on the back of his armor. Turning around; he looked at the scared stormtrooper and cracked his knuckles, making the scared trooper drop his blaster to the ground,quickly stumbling out of the hangar bay in fear.

"Trooper! Why aren't you at your post!?" A Imperial officer yelled at the freinzed stormtrooper.

"Sir! He's coming!"

"Who is? The rebels? A Jedi?" The officer questioned.

"No! Worse! Save yourselves! Run!" The freinzed stormtrooper screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself trooper!" He yelled, slapping the trooper across the face.

The Imperial Officer heard running footsteps with loud blaster and gunfire throughout the hallway. He reached for his communicator and quickly called for reinforcements to his position. The loud sounds grew as it came closer and closer, causing the freinzed trooper become more insane. The Imperial officer heard a loud bang behind him as a stormtrooper was slammed into the durasteel wall making him turn. Seconds later he watched a seven foot soldier in green armor pick up the stormtrooper again and smashed the trooper's head onto it's knee.

"I need backup at my position on the double now!" He yelled into his communicator.

"Affirmative. Sending a company to your location." A voice replied from the officer's communicator.

"No! Send them now!... No! Wait! NO! NO! AGHHHH! *WHHRRRRRR!*" The Imperial officer screamed out before being cut out by the loud sound of a Maxiom Sabertooth Chainsaw.

Imperial Admiral Ryrial heard the loud buzzing sound and the screams of his men being cut down by the unknown juggernaught who is making his hastly way towards the bridge.

"LOCK THE BRIDGE DOWN! NOW! MAKE SURE NOTHING GETS THROUGH!" He ordered his men who were busy performing their duties.

"Sir! Incoming message!" The communications officer yelled.

"Send it through!"

"Sir! The unknown assailant is armed with both primitive and highly advanced weapons. I've ordered what's left of my men to lay down heavy blaster fire, but he still kept charging at us... They're gone, sir... I'm the only one left of Gamma Company... I don't know if I'll make it. We need everything and everyone. I've radioed ahead to the other companies, they have a plan to trap him in the docking bays... Huh? NO! NO! NOOO! *BOOM* The Stormtrooper Commander explained into his communicator, before being killed by the Doom Slayer's shotgun.

The Doom Slayer pryed up the plastic like communicator from the stormtrooper's cold dead hands. He breathed heavy into it, then smashed it with the butt of his shotgun, causing the bridge crew to grab their ears as the speakers were screeching out before cutting into static. Walking calmly to the side of the durasteel wall, he quickly learned how to access the Imperial computer panel and used it for directions towards the other TIE fighter hangar bays ripping & tearing his way toward the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2: Rip & Tear

The Doom Slayer ripped and tore through countless stormtroopers in the long hallways and massive hangars on his way toward the ship's bridge. A stormtrooper commander was busy pushing his men to prepare as he set up a trap for the incoming green juggernaught.

"Captain! The main bulkhead doors leading up toward the bridge are sealed and locked. We've set up several gun nests around the area and the AT-ST pilots are locked and loaded. Nothing is going to get through in one piece!" A stormtrooper yelled.

"Good. Move back to your position and get ready." The Captain replied.

The stormtrooper nodded in acknowledgement before running back to the gun nest that had several troopers aiming their rifles at the main opened bulkhead door. Silence fell around the large hangar as the stormtroopers waited patiently, holding their rifle triggers and AT-ST pilots turning on targeting and weapon systems while they waited on their seats. They heard strange loud buzzing noises, blaster fire, and blood curling screams from down the long hallway for a few minutes, then silence fell once more. A few minutes later they heard footsteps echoing from down the hall. The Stormtrooper Captain held his rifle in hand, then aimed it downrange to see a muscular green soldier armed with a primitive double barrel projectile weapon.

Cooling his nerves, he rose up his hand, signalling his men to hold fire until given the order as he watched the juggernaught stopped walking and dropping his primitive weapon to the floor.

"Hmm, it seems he's not so primitive after all. Hold your fire men. I believe he might be surrendering to us, but keep your eyes peeled." He ordered.

The Doom Slayer counted about fifty stormtroopers and three vehicles inside the hangar waiting for him. Dropping his double barrel shotgun down to the floor. He pulled out a severed helmet of a stormtrooper and punted it straight into the hangar. The helmet flew down onto the floor where it landed face up in front of the main gun nest. The Captain picked it up off from the floor and felt the inside of the helmet as his glove became drenched in blood. Looking back up, he noticed the green armored juggernaught is holding a strange advanced weapon he's never seen before and quickly ducked as a large green ball of energy was fired away.

The green beams from the ball of energy killed twenty stormtroopers inside the hangar as it reached it's main target. The Captain watched as the AT-ST walker exploded in a bright green flash as the ball of energy struck the front, killing the pilots inside.

"Fire! Fire!" He yelled, firing his Blaster rifle away at the spriting green juggernaught.

The Doom Slayer continued his onslaught through the hangar. Running out of shells for his shotgun, he quickly swapped to his plasma rifle and fired a stun shot at a group of stormtroopers and a unlucky AT-ST walker. While the walker is stunned, he double jumped onto the top of the AT-ST, ripping off the hatch from the top and tossed a grenade inside. He jumped off and performed a glory kill onto an unsuspecting stormtrooper before the AT-ST walker exploded into a glorious explosion that made him smile. Dodging heavy blaster fire from both the AT-ST walker and the last remaining stormtroopers in the hangar, he pulled out his massive chaingun and fired into the group. The AT-ST's armor couldn't wistand the chaingun's high velocity depleted urainum rounds as it, the crew inside, and the stormtroopers were quickly turned into pulpy red swiss cheese. He continued on his onslaught through the hangar, killing the last three stormtroopers in the hangar, before grabbing the stormtrooper captain by the neck and snapping it.

"Admiral we've lost all comms to all teams. Cameras are picking up the unknown suspect heading toward the bridge." A crewman reported.

"Lockdown the main bulkhead doors to the bridge." The Admiral ordered before yelling, "Where is my dammed security!"

"Sir! Sir!"

"What is it, Lieutenant!"

"Do you hear that?" The Lieutenant noted, hearing the loud clamering of metal from the air vents above.

"Damm. He's in the elevator shaft." Said the Admiral. He thought for a minute, holding his gloved hand to his chin. " Send all the elevators in the shaft into free-fall to crush him." He ordered.

The Doom Slayer climbed inside the long elevator shaft up towards to the bridge, then heard the screeching of metal from above. He quickly jumped to the other side of the shaft and watched a elevator car quickly rush past him. He heard sounds of another elevator cart hurdling towards him, thinking quickly he spotted a open air vent on the wall nearby, jumped to it and climbed inside. He quietly crouched through the air vent and began to hear yelling as he got closer to the bridge. He quietlt watched the nicely dressed uniformed Imperial officers rush around below. Pulling out his shotgun, he began to smash his way through the vent and landed into the bridge.

Everyone in the bridge heard the loud slam of the metal vent hitting the floor, quickly pulled out their blaster sidearm pistols, and aimed it at the massive green armored juggernaught whose standing before them.

"Men. Don't fire. I want to reason with this beast first." The Admiral ordered. "You. You are powerful indeed. You've managed to kill not only a group of stormtroopers but several legions. I admire that and I think you may be a useful ally to us." Admiral Ryrial spoke.

The Doom Slayer quietly held his shotgun while he listened to what the Imperial Admiral had to say.

"We have... A problem with a group of people calling themselves the Rebel Alliance. If you join us and take them out. We'll compensate you immensely. Deal?" Admiral Ryrial offered.

The Doom Slayer thought for a moment, shifting his head slowly to his left and right, popping a few joints, rose out his right arm to his side, quietly giving a thumbs up signal, then angrily shifted it down.

"So be it. Fire." The Admiral ordered.

The Doom Slayer dodged the incoming blaster fire and fired a grenade shell from his shotgun into a group of Imperial officers as they ran for the door. He grabbed one, tossed him into the wall, and smashed his knee into the officer's head. With the main bridge hall bloodied from the ceiling to the floor, he pulled out his chainsaw and slowly walked while absorbing incoming blaster bolts. "Die! Why won't you die!" The Admiral yelled, firing the last few shots in his last clip.

The Doom Slayer smacked the blaster from out of the Admrial's hands, then began reving his chainsaw and sliced the Imperial Admiral in half with it. Victorious, the Doom Slayer switched back to his shotgun and began to play with the console in front of him. Finding the large galaxy map which showed him the large expansive universe before him. Touching part of the map, he choose a place and watched the stars turn blue as the Star Destroyer launched straight into hyperspace.


	3. Chapter 3: Crash & Burn

Dropping out from hyperspace, the Doom Slayer's lifeless star destroyer slowly moved across the stars towards another Imperial battlegroup. During his travel, he used the computer to learn everything about his enemy. Using the computer, he picked up several Imperial-class II Star Destroyers in orbit of a blue gas giant before him. He used the autopilot and set the ship straight into a crash course directly with the large orbital Imperial battle group.

Meanwhile on the Imperious, Admiral Jaroc starred out into deep space. He took a deep breath and wiped his gloved finger across the panel. He quickly looked at it to see a speck of dust which disaproved him highly. He looked back up to see one Imperial star destroyer hurdling towards his battle group.

"Major? Who's piloting that ship?!" The Admiral asked.

"I don't know. Our ship sensors isn't picking up anything on board except for one." The Major replied.

"One? One person is piloting that ship?! Who the hell is piloting that ship!?" Admiral yelled.

"It could be a survivor sir? One of our own ships was attacked recently. The sensors are picking up this is the same ship that sent an SOS a few days ago."

"Well, hail them and tell them to fix their course." Admiral Jaroc ordered.

"Incoming Imperial ship. This is Major Harkin, please change course and dock with our ship docking station at the station. You're heading too close to our battle group. Do you read? Please respond!" He spoke.

The Doom Slayer heard the hail as it echoed through the bloody and empty ship. Annoyed, he opened a panel at his side and yanked out the communicator to silence the speakers in the bridge. He thought for a moment, then quickly changed course to hit the Imperious and opened the airlock just in case.

"Sir! There's no reply from onboard and the ship is still on direct course to hit us!" The Major yelled.

"Dammit! Listen whoever you are! Please change course or we will open fire on your vessel!" Admiral Jaroc yelled.

Hearing static from the speakers, a Imperial officer pushed in a few buttons to clean to up the static and the crew only only heard heavy breathing before being cut out.

"Open fire!" Admiral Jaroc ordered watching all ships in his command opening fire upon the incoming ship that is continuing hurdling towards them.

The Doom Slayer watched the large blaster bolts of highly charged green plasma wizzing by and striking the ship he's on. Fiddling with the controls, he turns off the particle shields to draw all power into the deflector shields as the ship got closer and closer to Admiral Jaroc's battle group. Tossing his shotgun onto his back he watched the ship get closer to his main target and quickly ran out the airlock, slammed onto the hull of the ship he's on and sprinted using the zero gravity to his advantage to land on the outside hull of the space station

A spacetrooper continued on his patrol outside, walking along the hull of the space station. He witnessed the large Imperial Star Destroyer that is hurdling towards the capital ship. Watching the ships firing upon the incoming craft and the large explosions on the ship as were bolts striking and ricocheting across the durasteel ship armor. He turned over to see a hulking green and orange armored man whose sprinting towards him. Squinted his eyes a bit more to see the armored man still sprinting across towards his position.

"What?" He questioned, still watching the sprinting armored man whose running towards him.

"Who is that?" Another spacetrooper asked the other.

"Don't know... Oh Shit!" The Spacetrooper yelled as the Doom Slayer landed ontop of him, pulled the trooper's leg out from it's socket and slammed it into his head. The other spacetrooper fired his blaster rifle at the hulking armored man before him, then quickly became distracted after witnessing a very bright flash as the flaming star destroyer slowly slammed into the main star destroyer. Giving the Doom Slayer time to slap the E-11 blaster out from the hands of the trooper and killed him by pulling the trooper's helmet off, exposing him to the vaccum of deep space.

The Doom Slayer entered inside the airlock and pressurized it before opening the bay door which lead into the main hallway of the large space station."Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" *BOOM!* A spacetrooper yelled, before being killed by the Doom Slayer's shotgun.

Splattering the hall and the Doom Slayer's armor with stormtrooper blood. Other stormtroopers heard the loud noise, then rushed over to see a hulking green & orange armored man standing over the bloodied stormtrooper on the floor, ejecting another shell from his shotgun.

"You! Drop your weapon! Now!" A Spacetrooper squad leader yelled.

Shifting his eyes, the Doom Slayer dropped his shotgun onto the over waxed floor and quickly pulled out his pistol, making five perfect headshots to each member in the squad, sparring the squad leader for later. The squad leader fired his blaster rifle on stun mode at the hulking juggernaught whose standing before him. Distressed, the squad leader took off running, the Doom Slayer watched the trooper run away while he kicked up his shotgun back into his hands before sprinting after him.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Major Sartos whispered as he witnessed the large explosion as two Imperial star destroyers crashed into each other. "Issue a red alert to all forces on this station." He ordered. He watched the flaming debris of the two star destroyers crashing and burning on their way towards the churning atmosphere of the planet.

"Sir! We've have a message from our TIE fighter Hangar bay!" A Imperial officer yelled, hitting the button to play a live video feed of Space Troopers and TIE Pilots firing their weapons wildly in the air.

"Sir! We're under attack!...*Cough!*... This armored juggernaught came out of nowhere and he's literally tearing us apart...Agh! Agh! Get back! Get Back!...No! Agghhhh!" A Space Trooper Commander screamed as he fired his rifle at the green armored juggernaught before being cut down by the Doom Slayer's Chainsaw. Major Sartos watched in horror as the massive armored figure brutally tore the last few space troopers and TIE pilots apart piece by piece. From ripping their arms and legs out from their sockets to blasting them apart with his double barreled shotgun and rocket launcher before the live feed was cut out by a massive explosion inside the hangar. The explosion was large enough that is cut out the lights inside the station command center. Major Sartos slammed his fist into the panel in a fit of rage.

Surviving the large hangar explosion and no more enemies in sight, the Doom Slayer walked up to a wall console to retreive a map of the station. Reading the map, he ploted a route to the command center's location on the station and kicked in a air vent to use to get there. He used the maintence tunnels and ventilation shafts to travel undetected on his way toward the command center, until he reached a section that dropped down twenty feet into the main hallway. Jumping down, he smashed through the vent grate making a small crater in the floor.

"You two! Deal with him!" He yelled, after hearing the loud smash from behind.

Two dark Imperial assassins walked into the long hallway as the large blast door closed behind them. Turning on their red lightsabers, the Doom Slayer cracked the joints in his neck as he turned his head left to right before growling; "Bring it on."

He valiantly fought against the two Imperial Assassins, dodging their bladed attacks, swipes, and stabs. He tossed a power drain grenade and one assassin got caught in the blast and felt his powers being drained, then became weak giving the Doom Slayer time to perform a glory kill by using the assassin's lightsaber. He picked up the lightsaber and turned it on, surprising the Dark Assassin. They fought for a few mintues as the Doom Slayer quickly learned the Assassin's fighting skills and used them against him while he waited for his power drain grenade to recharge. The Doom Slayer thought for a second, turned off the lightsaber and hooked it to his armor belt. "Good. Now it'll be easier for me to kill you." The Assassin taunted.

The Doom Slayer pulled out his chainsaw and tossed over a power drain grenade at the Dark Assassin. As it drained his power, the Doom Slayer sprinted in quickly using his strength to grab the assassin's hand, breaking it to drop the lightsaber and used the chainsaw to rip & tear down the middle. Victorious, the Doom Slayer picked up the lightsaber from the Dark Assassin's cold dead hands and turned it on to see the bright red blade glowing to his desire, then turned it back off. Looking back at the blast door, he took a peek at his newly aquired weapon in his hands and smiled as he turned it on once more.


	4. Chapter 4: The Prison

The Doom Slayer quickly started punching his way through the slowly melting section of the blast door. He gave the door one last punch, making part of it fall to the other side.

"Impossible." Major Sartos grumbled, pulling out his pistol from his holster. He silently pointed for one of his officers to check the door.

The officer quietly and carefully checked around the door while aiming his pistol. "Sir! He's not here! He must of...AHH!" He screamed, as he was stabbed from behind and slashed in half by the Doom Slayer's new weapon. Major Sartos, his officers, and the rest of his security team opened fire onto the opened section of the blast door. The Doom Slayer quickly dodged to his left and used his hologram grenade to distract the security team while he jumped into a ceiling vent above him. Using the vent he found, the Doom Slayer found a vent directly above Major Sartos. He smashed it in, glory killing Major Sartos by ripping his spine out with the head still attached and tossing it aside. Drenched in Imperial blood, the Doom Slayer pulled out his trusty super shotgun and dodged incoming blaster fire as he tore through what's left of the station's personnel.

Victorious, the Doom Slayer accessed the station's computer. Reading everything that made his mind curious about the Rebel Alliance. He downloaded all classified Imperial files for future reading before leaving the station in a Advanced Imperial TIE fighter. He punched in the coordinates into the fighter's nav computer and watched the stars instantly turn blue as the fighter dove straight into hyperspace.

* * *

 _*Several Hours later... In Lord Vader's relaxation chamber onboard his vessel, The Executor.*_

"My Lord. One of our stations was destroyed along with Admiral Jaroc's battlegroup. Admiral Haertz's 2nd fleet found it yesterday morning. There were no survivors and no rebel ships were reported in the area. Also, they've reported one advanced TIE fighter was stolen." An nervous Imperial officer reported.

"Thank you, Admiral. You may leave." Lord Vader replied.

Lord Vader meditated on this issue for a few minutes in his chamber. Leaving his chamber, he stepped onto the platform where the hologram of Darth Sidious appeared.

"My Master, we have a problem."

"Yes. I have sensed this major disturbance as well. Go to Mustufar. I may have a solution to our problem." Emperor Palpatine ordered.

"Yes. My Master." Lord Vader said before walking away to begin his duties.

* * *

Over the orbit of a rocky planet, the Doom Slayer piloted his advanced TIE fighter deep into the atmosphere. He pushed a few buttons around him to help him fly through the dense fog as he got closer to the landing pad of an unknown Imperial base.

"That is one sweet ride." A stormtrooper whistled, watching the advanced TIE Fighter landing. "Look at that, isn't she a beauty."

"I didn't know you were into TIE fighters, Jeff."

"Yeah, I was in the TIE fighter Core for a few years. You get to see everything, but never the advanced fighters. Those were only reserved for Imperial higher-ups."

"Huh? Do Imperial higher-ups ever wear heavy green armor by any chance?" The other stormtrooper asked as he watched the green armored juggernaught walking up towards them.

"Whada' you mean, Gary?" Jeff asked. "Oh... In that case, sometimes. Mostly they wear black all the time. I don't know why? Maybe it's for the fear factor, or leather." Jeff replied

"Leather fear factor?" Gary asked.

"That's Lord Vader. I hear he's mostly mechanized burnt bacon wrapped in leather. Everytime I see him, I feel a S&M vibe. Creepy." Jeff replied.

"Say, that's pretty sweet armor you have. What are you? Special Forces? Mercenary? Bounty Hunter?" Gary asked.

The Doom Slayer stood completely silent as the two stormtroopers babbled amongst each other about his armor and their own.

"Hmm? Do you have clearance?" Jeff asked.

"Of course he has clearance, Jeff. Look at the fighter he flew in on.

"Good point Gary. He can go on in." Jeff replied, pushing the door button, watching the unknown and menacing juggernaught walk inside.

After the Doom Slayer walked inside, both stormtroopers immediatly start talking about Lord Vader's suit buttons, giving the Doom Slayer a slight chuckle as the door quickly slid closed behind him. Pulling out shotgun, he started to begin his rampage with the first stormtrooper he found within the long hallways.

Screams, blaster, gunfire, and buzzing of a chainsaw continued to echoed through the halls of the large Imperial prison complex, setting off the alarms.

"Agh! Set for stun!" A stormtrooper yelled.

"It's not working. It's only pissing him off! NO! NO! AGGH!" The other stormtrooper screamed as his arm was violently pulled out from his socket, then bashed in with it. Using the severed stormtrooper's arm, he violently began beating down the three remaining stormtroopers in the hallway. Finding the main console of the prison, the Doom Slayer began to hack his way into the computer system. Hearing the rushing sound of footsteps echoing from down the long hallway, he turned to see a large group of reinforcements mixed with both Riot troopers and stormtroopers.

"Whoever you are! Drop the hand and be prepared to be taken into custody! If you disobey, we will open fire!" The Riot trooper commander yelled.

The Doom Slayer cracked his nuckles in his fingers and the joints in his neck, then silently gave them the universal middle finger salute.

"So be it. Open Fire!" The Riot Trooper yelled.

The blaster bolts wizzled by the Doom Slayer, carbon scoring the durasteel walls behind and beside him. Crossing his arms, he watched them patiently as they continued to fire, missing the main target with their precise accuracy. A few minutes later, silence fell in the hallway and the Doom Slayer humorously shook his head and slowly clapped with the severed stormtrooper hand in the other. He pulled out his chaingun and turned the reinforcements into a pulpy mess, showering the walls with their blood.

 _*Bleep.*_

Hearing the noise, the Doom Slayer fiddled with the controls, opening all doors to each cell within the prison complex. He walked along the halls glory killing and gunning down stormtroopers left and right, surpsising many Rebel Alliance prisoners as they fought back the stormtroopers of the Galactic Empire. Reaching the docking bay he immediately sprinted into action, giving covering fire for the rebels as they ran toward Imperial shuttles. He heard the engines revving up loudly inside the bay, then loud blaster fire and loud explosion as one Imperial shuttle exploded.

"Dammit! An AT-AT Walker! Until that walker is gone, we're not going anywhere!" A Rebel soldier yelled.

The Doom Slayer looked up at the massive four legged walker and sprinted into action, sprinting towards the AT-AT walker dodging it's powerful heavy blaster fire.

"Is he insane? Get back over here!" A Rebel Alliance soldier yelled.

Reaching the walker, the Doom Slayer double-jumped and climbed up the legs. He used his lightsaber to cut open the weak underarmor of the walker and climbed inside. The Doom Slayer found the main cargo hold empty but heard noises from down the tube leading down into the AT-AT cockpit. He silently walked up behind the dark uniformed Imperial commander and tapped his shoulder. "Yes? Hey! AGHHHH!" The Imperial Commander screamed in agony as he and the pilots were cutdown by Doom Slayer's Mixom Chainsaw, splattering blood over the cockpit window and controls. Drenched in blood, he jumped out and slamed into the hard concrete, leaving a small crater behind for all to see.

"You're not going to destroy it?" An rebel prisoner asked.

The Doom Slayer silently gave him a 'No' response by sweriving his head left to right after looking at the blood splatter left on the window.

"I'm guessing a message to the Empire? Hmm? Not bad." Another Rebel said, looking at the blood splatter.

"Just by looking around. This whole place is a large message to the Empire!" Another rebel exclamied, looking around at the dead and bloodied stormtroopers that were laying around with holes in their chests and a few cut in half or torn in pieces.

"I don't know who you are, but you're welcome to join us." The Rebel said, looking up at the hulking juggernaught standing before him.

"Strong and silent type. I like that. Enough talk, let's go before more Imperials arrive." The Rebel prisoner said before walking into his Imperial shuttle.

Revving up the engines, the Doom Slayer silently closed the door as the shuttle hovered over the mess of dead stormtroopers. Sitting into a seat by a rebel soldier, he felt the jolt of the shuttle as it left the atmosphere and jumped straight into Hyperspace.

Meanwhile... Two very high stormtroopers walked into the hangar bay to see their bloodied and dead comrades scattered around the hangar bay.

"Wow. Fuck. This is the worst trip ever." Gary spoke.

"I say this isn't as bad as the trip we've had on the Death Star." Jeff mentioned.

"Oh yeah. We've got chewed out after we broke and smoked the kyber crystals in the storage room. I say... Best. Trip. Ever." Gary said.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd ever wonder why we're here?" Jeff asked.

"Never thought about it. Why are we here?" Gary asked, then thought for a moment. "Hmm, Want to raid the cantina?"

"Yeah... Dibs on the Corellian Whiskey!" Jeff yelled, running out the hangar door while Gary ran after him.


	5. Chapter 5: New Allies & Alderaan Reefer

Admiral Haertz star destroyer battlegroup exited from hyperspace and immediately started sending shuttles down towards the empty prison. Stormtroopers rushed out from the shuttles straight into the empty hangar to see the bloodied bodies of their former comrades who were torn into bits, witnessing the Doom Slayer's message left in the hangar and the AT-AT walker. An Imperial Commander exited from his shuttle to see the bloodied carnage that was left behind.

"What sort of enemy commits this type of violence?" He wondered, looking at the bodies scattered across the hangar.

"Commander! Second Squad recovered two survivors hiding in the cantina." A Stormtrooper said to the Commander.

"Good. Take them back to the ship to get them checked out by our medical team and have them sent to me when done." The Commander ordered.

The Stormtrooper heeded the order and ordered his men to take the intoxicated and stoned stormtroopers with painted armor back to the ship to be questioned later. Hours passed by as both Jeff and Gary slowly awaken to see they're in the medbay, hearing the soft hum as the Star Destroyer traveled though deep space in the Outer Rim.

"Agh! My head! Hey? Remind me not to chug that bottle of Nar Shadaa Absinthe. Damm, I'm still seeing things." Gary spoke, holding his head.

"Ugh. Same. Where are we?"

"I don't know. I think we're on a ship. In the medbay. Fuck." Gary spoke, searching around his gown covered body. "Blast. They took it."

"What did they take...?" Jeff asked, before he was interrupted by the sound of a door sliding open.

"Good. You're both awake. Get dressed. The Commander would like to speak to both of you in up in the bridge. Here is your new set of armor and gear. Your personal items are in that bin. Now hurry up and get going. I have many pateints to attend to." The Imperial Doctor ordered after he walked inside the room. "Ohh.. And sargeant?"

"Yes?" Gary asked.

"Here's your medication. Keep it hidden. Please." The Doctor said giving Gary a small medical container filled with small pieces of Kyber crystal, giving Gary a joyful smile.

"Dude. You're crazy. You've kept the Kyber crystals?" Jeff wispered.

"Yep. Anyway, who's this Commander who wants to speak to us?"

"Who knows?" Jeff replied, putting his hands in the air.

"Yeah. At least we're luckly that it's not Lord Vader. We don't want to end up like, Chad." Gary said.

"Wasn't he Lord Vader's suit technician?" Jeff asked.

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"Long story, short. Chad upgraded Vader's suit software to Palpatine Ten and it was not long before Vader came looking."

"Damm." Jeff replied.

Reaching the bridge, they walked down the hall into a small meeting room to see a well dressed Imperial officer who took one look at them, then went back to reading his holotablet. Reviewing the pictures of the bloodied remains of the prison guards and two personel files of both Gary and Jeff.

"Welcome. I'm Agent Betruger of ISB and appointed by Emperor Palpatine himself. He's tasked me into finding the main suspect for the destruction of several Imperial ships, one station, and now a prison. Wanted for killing... Let's say ripping legions of our own in half. Since you were the only two remaining survivors of Prison XB-6. I'm going to ask you a few questions." Agent Betruger explained.

Gary and Jeff quietly took their seats placing their helmets on the ground as they both starred at Agent Betruger's large scar over his left eye going down into his cheek.

"Good. Let's get started. You were both recovered passed out in the officer's cantina. How did you get there?" Agent Betruger asked.

They both look around the room for a few minutes, then Gary answered; "Yeah. We've ran there after hearing alarms."

"Hmm, I see." Agent Betruger said, then showed them a security cam photage of them talking to the Doom Slayer. "With help from a droid. I've recovered this recording from the security room. The sound is damaged, but I see you talking to this figure. After you both let him inside, the alarms were activated five minutes later. Who is he?" He asked.

"Uhhh... We thought he was an Imperial higher-up, because he landed on the backdoor landing pad in a advanced TIE fighter. Overall we don't really know who he is. Is it warm in here?" Jeff replied, feeling the sweat starting to drip down his brow from his military shaved aburn red hair.

"Yes. I like it warm. Working undercover on Tatooniee can really change your preferences over time. Look, don't be nervous. I'm only here to get answers. Not to arrest you over that issue on the Death Star. Never though anyone could get high on Kyber crystals." Agent Betruger laughed, shaking his head.

They all had a long conversation inside the room, talking about the main sbject at hand about the prison and how they ended up in the cantina. Jeff and Gary explained to the ISB agent about what happened that day while they wondered who this armored juggernaut is and wondered why he didn't kill them.

"I believe I have all the information I need. Good speaking to you both." Agent Betruger said, shaking hands and giving them both an order to stay put before leaving the room.

"Agent Betruger. Any progress with your investigation?" A voice asked as the shadow of Emperor Palpatine appeared in the hologram.

"Yes. These two stormtroopers, Sargeant Gary and Sargeant Jeff explained to me what took place at Prison XB-6. Though they've tried to explain to me who the main suspect is. I don't have a name yet, but give me more time and I'll be able to interrogate them." Agent Betruger explained.

"No. Execute them. I've overveiwed the report about the Kyber Crytal incident and I'm surprised they haven't been arrested or executed. They may be a problem for us later on and I want them taken care of now so that we may concentrate on the main issue of this... this Juggernaut." Emperor Palpatine ordered. "As you wish my Lord." Agent Betruger said bowing down.

"Mmhmm. That is some good leaf." Gary said, smoking a cigar before passing it to Jeff.

"Damm, this is good. Where did you get this?" Jeff asked.

"Alderaan. I've heard they have the best in the galaxy." Gary replied.

Jeff took a short puff from the rolled up cigar, then felt a chill going down his back. "Aw fuck." Jeff said witnessing a vision of Agent Betruger walking down the hallway with two Death troopers behind him. "Dude. We need to leave." Jeff said, getting onto the table, quickly opening the vent above.

They quickly entered inside the vent and closed it seconds before the door of the meeting room opened. They both watched Agent Betruger as he walked around the smoke filled room."

"Sir. They must of have known we were approching and tossed a smoke grenade to cover their escape." One Death Trooper explained.

Agent Betruger sniffed a few times and coughed. "This is no mere smoke grenade..." He sniffed again and found a half-opened bag laying on the table; "Reefer. Alderaan Reefer." Betruger said smashing the small bag of Alderaan weed in his black glove, then turned to his Death Trooper guards.

"PUT THE SHIP ON ALERT! I WANT THEM FOUND AND EXECUTED ON THE SPOT!" Agent Betruger ordered, pulling out his blaster pistol before running out the room.

"Whew. That was close and I'm pissed." Gary said, looking down at the smashed bag of Alderaan weed scattered across the floor.

"Too close. Anyway, com'on we can use these AC vents to get to the TIE Fighter bays." Jeff whispered.

"Or a control system somewhere. Push a few buttons, turn a few knobs, and see what happens from there." Gary suggested."

Jeff thought for a second, putting his gloved hand to his chin; "You know what that sounds like a good idea. There's bound to be something we can mess up on this ship. Let's go."

* * *

"Welcome to Yavin." the Rebel soldier said moving the controls down pulling the shuttle out from Hyperspace. The Doom Slayer woke up from his nap after feeling the jolt, making him aim his plasma pistol at a few rebel soldiers.

"Whoa. Calm down buddy, just a jolt." A female voice said in front of the green juggernaut whose standing silently before her.

She placed her hand onto the Doom Slayer's armor, feeling the rough and corse armor plating. The Doom Slayer quietly watched her as she touched his armor. He felt a strange feeling, then calmly holstered his pistol back into his pack. A few minutes later, the Doom Slayer watched a shadow of bright light shining into the bay from the cockpit as the shuttle passed over the vast jungle of Yavin IV.

"We've read you, please land on pad twelve. Welcome home, Sargeant." A voice spoke from the ship comm.

The Doom Slayer and the rebel soldiers quickly got up from their seats as the shuttle slowly landed onto pad twelve. The shuttle door opened, revealing rebel soldiers and pilots who were busy attending to their duties around the base. They walked down the ramp and the Doom Slayer looked to his left to see the massive red gas giant of Yavin in the sky. He continued following the small group of rebels he'd rescued into the large vine covered hangar.

"Welcome back, Sargeant." Mon Mothma spoke. "Who is he? Freind or Foe?" Mon Mothma asked, starring at the seven foot green armored juggernaut who stood behind the other rebel soldiers.

"Him? He rescued us from an Imperial black site. I assure you he's definitely our freind." The Sargeant replied.

"Good. Let's go. We have many things to discuss." Mon Mothma said before walking away. The Doom Slayer and the small rebel group followed her to the central command center of the Rebel base.

The Doom Slayer looked around at all the rebel soldiers, pilots, and technicians who were eyeing him as well while he followed his group into a large tatical command center. He heard the loud noises of radio operators who were communicating orders in and around the base.

"I'm glad everyone is back, but I'll have to throw all of you back into the fire." A voice said from behind Mon Mothma.

"Glad you can join us, General."

"What's the new mission?" One soldier asked.

"Colonel?"

"Yes. One of our deep cover spies recently sent out a report detailing that the Imperials have unearthed something big in the Outer Rim. We've tried contacting him later on to get more information, but no luck. He'd must've been captured by the Imperials. Our spy was able to transmit coordinates to his location before he was captured."

"How heavy is the security?"

"Heavy. It would be a suicidal mission for any of us and I will not waste any of my soldiers."

"Suicidal? Hmm? General? How about asking our new freind?" The Female rebel soldier asked while standing by the Doom Slayer.

"General. I agree with Master Sargeant Ryo on this. He did rescue all of us from a heavily secured Imperial Black Site and massecared every stormtrooper who got in his way. He's an excellent soldier sir." Said the Rebel Sargeant as he backed up the Doom Slayer.

"Hmm..." The General thought silently for a moment. Held his hand to his recently shaven chin. "Alright. Call me convinced, but I only want a three man team on this mission. So you two will be going with our new freind to back him up on this mission. You all have your orders. Dismissed." The General said, dismissing the group before leaving the room.

"Ready to enter the gates of Hell?" Asked Master Sargeant Ryo while the group walked down the hallway, then heard a slight chuckle from the Doom Slayer.

"Did he just laugh?" The Rebel Sargeant asked.

"He did, Rubion. Look at that smile." Ryo pointed out, turning around to see a small smile through the Doom Slayer's helmet.

"Just wait till we get to the armory. I'm betting his smile will grow enough for him to pull off his helmet and let us see his glowing personality." Sargeant Rubion smiled.

"Or not and loose another bet." Ryo replied, walking through the entrance leading into the armory.

"Yeah, then getting captured by the most idiotic stormtroopers in existance." Rubion mentioned, making the Doom Slayer chuckle again.

"At least he knows what I'm talking about. Given his reputation, he probably killed them. Did you?" Sgt. Rubion asked, grabbing a few grenades.

The Doom Slayer silently shook his head in a 'No' fashion as he looked over the blaster LMGs on the wall and pulled one off, brushing off dust from the barrel. He grabbed a few grenades off from the table and pulled out his lightsaber, turning it on and off a couple of times to see the red plasma glow to his desire. Bored, he pulls out his bloodied Mixom Chainsaw, placed it onto the table, and begain to work on it. Sharping the blades and cleaning it with precise swipes from his lightsaber, then proceeded to work silently on his other weapons while his team waited outside.

Master Sargeant Ryo heard the heavy footsteps from behind as she watched the Doom Slayer walking up towards her, loading a shotgun shell into the barrel, and cocking it. "Hey Rubion! Big guy is ready to go! Got that shuttle ready?" Master Sgt. Ryo asked.

"Affirmative. Ready when you are, Ryo." Sgt. Rubion replied.

Ryo looked up towards the Doom Slayer, seeing her short red hair blowing in the cool breeze as it reflected from the Doom Slayer's helmet.

"Ready to go, big guy?" She asked while looking up toward the green armored juggernaut, seeing her reflection in his helmet. The Doom Slayer gave her a silent nod and they both proceeded toward the Imperial shuttle for their mission.


	6. Chapter 6: Raid on Hyclon

*Kanck, Kanck, Kanck! Pah!* "There." Jeff said after slamming the AC vent cover with the butt of his rifle. Jeff looked around the area to see a console sitting in the middle of the large room.

"Sweet. Now this is a progress room." Gary spoke after crawling out of the vent to see the large room with stacked consoles, boxes, and long cables on the floor.

"Welcome to the control system of the ship, bro." Jeff said.

"Wow. Hey Jeff? How did you know where this was?" Gary asked.

"When I was stationed on _Vader's Grip_ years back. I always used these vents to get around the ship to avoid my hardass of a commander. One day I got bored and started exploring, found a place like this, and made it into my pad to relax in." Jeff explained.

"Sweet. Is it still there?" Gary asked.

"I don't know, it's been years." Jeff said. *Psst* "Ah, that's better." Jeff sighed, pulling off his helmet.

"Anyway. Where do these cables go?"

"Some go to the turbo lasers, prison cell blocks, Air conditioning, and other random places on the ship." Jeff explained.

"How do you know all this?" Gary asked with a surprised expression.

"When you're bored. Exploration can be your best freind." Jeff smiled, lighting up a rolled up cigarello with the last bit of Alderaan leaf inside, before giving it to Gary whose sitting on the floor.

"But what if it becomes your enemy?" Gary asked taking a puff from the rolled up cigarello.

"Worst case scenario... We both die a agonizing death." Jeff replied.

"That's nice." Gary said, then walked up toward the large console and starred at the rack of connected cables of the ethernet box. "Whoops." Gary laughed, pulling out a few cables from the box.

Meanwhile somewhere on the ship... Agent Betruger and his Death Troopers patrolled through the hallways. Searching through each nook and cranny, tearing the ship apart to find the two baked stormtroopers. The lights flickered across the long hallway. Making Agent Betruger and his Death Troopers look around the hall.

"Move out, but keep your eyes peeled." Agent Betruger ordered.

*Static*... "Sir! The rebel prisoners have escaped their cells. *Static.* We can't hold them!" A voice yelled over the ISB Agent's comlink communicator.

"Blast. DT-334, take a squad to the prison complex and quell the prison riot. DT-333, you come with me." Agent Betruger ordered.

Back at the control center, Gary continued pulling out random cables and started hearing more screams of "No!" and "My Spaceflix!" through the AC vents. "Hmm? I wonder what this one does?" Gary wondered, pulling another cable to only hear "Agh! My Porn!" echoing through the vents afterward making both baked stormtroopers laugh out loud.

"Damm. I'm hungry. Gary are you hungry?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Gary replied, then picked up the scent of fried food coming from the vent. "Mmm... Tacos. What day is it today?" Gary asked.

"Hell if I know, but I do know one thing. If they're making tacos today, it's probably a tuesday." Jeff replied.

"Since the ship is on full alert, there won't be anyone there except the tacos, unless... Dibs on the stuffed Nerf Jalapenos!" Gary yelled, making a leap into the vent with Jeff running right behind.

* * *

Exiting from Hyperspace... The stolen Imperial shuttle flew towards a large planet. The view of Imperial Star Destroyers grew as they flew in closer towards the planet.

"This is the place. Damm there's a lot of star destroyers in orbit." Sgt. Rubion whispered.

"Just becareful. We don't want them to know we're here." Ryo replied.

Static garbled from the radio as they moved in closer towards the planet that two Imperial-II star destroyers in orbit. "Shuttle 2234. You're late. Care to explain?" The voice ordered.

"Uhh. We had to make repairs to our hyperdrive and engine after being chased by pirates. We barely escaped with our lives. How Copy?" Sgt. Rubion replied.

"Understandable. Imperial code is accepted. Welcome to Hyclon." The voice replied, before cutting out.

"Thank you." Sgt. Rubion replied. Entering the planet's atmosphere, Sgt. Rubion turned his head while trying to concentrate on flying. "Hey, Ryo and I are going to land a few clicks in this area away from the base. You know what to do. Distract them long enough for us to enter inside the base, then we'll contact you. Got it?" Sgt. Rubion asked.

The Doom Slayer silently nodded and walked towards the main door. He pushed the button, watching the ramp door slowly open. He stood by and gave his team a silent military salute before jumping out of the shuttle, making a skydive towards the large Imperial base.

"Hey? What's that?" A stormtrooper asked, pointing to the bright object burning through the sky.

"That's meteor shower. Sometimes they appear by random or not at all. All of these showers are from the system's asteroid belt whenever a large comet runs through it. This one is strange though. Usually there is multiple boulders." Another replied from behind him, looking up at the large ball of heat hurdling towards them.

"You might want... to.. move." The stormtrooper suggested, as he began to turn around and run.

Unexpectedly, the stormtrooper was smashed into the metal foor as the Doom Slayer landed ontop of him, leaving a medium sized crater. The trooper turned to see the bloodied body of his freind and a large green armored juggernaut standing ontop of the dead body.

"You! Hands up or We'll open fire!" The stormtrooper yelled.

The Doom Slayer cracked his knuckles while starring at the stormtrooper. The Doom Slayer sprinted up towards him, grabbed his arm, breaking it, and ripped it out from the socket.

"Open Fire!" The stormtroopers yelled, running and firing their blaster rifles at the sprinting green armored juggernaut whose armed with a double barreled shotgun.

Time slowed down as the Doom Slayer continued ripping & tearing down stormtroopers in his path and shredding AT-ST walkers with his chaingun. Base alarms blared in the base as waves upon waves of stormtroopers rushed towards the hangar to see a seven foot green armored juggernaut washed in stormtrooper blood. They immediately fired their blaster rifles, pistols, and everything they can carry, trying to kill the juggernaut with no success.

"Admiral! Base is under attack! I need reinforcements on the double!" The Base Commander yelled over the comm, trying to contact the star destroyers in orbit.

"Base under attack? How is that possible? No Rebel would have the audacity to go against our fleet." The Admiral replied.

"Sir! This is only one man and he's tearing us into pieces." The Base commander replied. He turned to hear blaster fire and loud buzzing noises from behind the door. "LOCK THAT DOOR DOWN! MAKE SURE NOTHING GETS THROUGH!" He yelled over the comm, but heard nothing.

"Did we get him?" The Base Commander asked, turning around. "You three, open the blast door." He ordered.

A stormtrooper commander and two stormtroopers opened the door to see the torn up bodies of fallen stormtroopers illuminated by the flickering damaged lights in the hallway. The stormtrooper commander silently gave the all clear signal, but heard slight rumbling from above and signaled his men to get ready. The Doom Slayer carefully watched his enemy, studying them, recording their movements while loading shells into his combat shotgun. A scout trooper screamed as the Doom Slayer landed ontop of him, crushing his bones into dust.

"THERE HE IS!" "GET HIM1" Stormtroopers yelled, firing away their blaster rifles at the seven foot juggernaut.

A Scout trooper decided it was a good idea to run up towards the green armored juggernaut. He screamed as his bones in his hand were crushed after punching the armored juggernaut. Hearing the screams, the Doom Slayer glory killed the screaming scout trooper by grabbing the trooper's head and smashing it into his knee.

"Hah! Got you!" A Dark Trooper yelled grabbing the juggernaut from behind, but didn't expect to be tossed over and sawed in half by the Doom Slayer's Chainsaw.

The dark uniformed Imperial scientist pleaded for his life as the Doom Slayer slowly walked up towards him. The Doom Slayer quietly listened to his pleas, but didn't care much about them as he methodically executed the barely living troopers who were trying to grab their last fight with him.

"Please. Don't kill me. Let me go. I'll... I'll give you full access to everything. See?" The Imperial Scientist cried, pulling up an image of a Hell Baron on the holoscreen.

Infuriated, the Doom Slayer grabbed the Imperial Scientist and slammed him into the computer panel, then pointed to the screen with rage.

"We've found them... On Mustufar, underground. First contact was a mess, they've massacered the first contact teams, but we were able to control them later on after Lord Palaptine entered their World. Later we've captured a few more specimens and transported them here for our supersoldier program." The Scientist explained.

This only infuriated the Doom Slayer even more, having stopped Hell's invasion on Mars before. Now, he has to stop both the Emperor and Hell's Army of Darkness from taking over the galaxy. He looked at the blood dripping from the scientist's nose, grabbed the scientist and tossed him out the window of the command center in anger. He read through the Imperial files and grabbed all the data he could before the screen turned to static. As the screen cleared, he saw a brown uniformed Imperial Officer with piecring eyes dark eyes and a deep brown colored toothbrush mustache under his nose.

"You. You'll fear the Emipre as my forces crush you into oblivion. I'll give you one last chance. Surrender or Die." The Imperial Fleet Admiral said.

The Doom Slayer thought for a moment, ejecting a shell out the shotgun barrel, looked closer into the screen; "Bring it." He grumbled, before firing a shotgun round into the screen.

"So be it. Contact the planetary fleet ship captians and tell them to send everything they've got towards the planet." The Fleet Admiral ordered to his battle hardened crew.

The Doom Slayer walked outside and looked up at the deep blue sky to see a dark swarm made up of TIE fighters, bombers, and inteceptors flying towards him. He heard loud crashing of metal hitting the hard obsidian ground below it. Kicking up a scout trooper's sniper rifle, he peered through the scope to see a large military force made up of stormtroopers, AT-AT, AT-ST walkers, and Scout troopers on speeder bikes. While walking towards the large landing platform outside the base hangar. The Doom Slayer humorously counted the heavy Imperial force as they continued rushing towards the base, he took a deep breath and cocked his shotgun, ejecting another shell out from the barrel.


	7. Chapter 7: Taco Tuesday

The Doom Slayer continued fighting, firing his chaingun into the air ripping the TIE Fighters into shreds as the high velocity heavy depleted urainium rounds tore into the armor. Stormtroopers rushed towards their doom as the Doom Slayer tore them into shreds with only his hands. Unexhausted, the Doom Slayer continued onward with his rampage ripping, tearing, and shredding Imperial troopers of all kinds with his vast arsenal. Surrounded by the dead bodies of Imperial troopers and smoldering wrecks of AT-STs, he looked up towards the landscape to see three slow moving Imperial AT-ATs with scout troopers on speed bikes at the front of the group.

"Commander! Jedi confirmed! Second squad flank off, first squad you're with me! Charge!" The Scout trooper yelled over his comlink after spotting the dark red blade of a lightsaber.

The Doom Slayer sprinted towards the incoming troopers. He jumped up into the air and fired a plasma stun blast at them. Stunned, the Doom Slayer made quick work of the scout troopers with his lightsaber. Slicing and dicing them all into bits before climbing up the leg of a AT-AT walker with his lightsaber in hand.

* * *

"What the hell is this place?" Ryo asked, looking around the large spooky lab.

"I don't know, Ryo. I have a bad feeling about this place."

"I feel it too and this lab is starting to give me the creeps."

"What were the Imperials researching here?" Rubion wondered as he searched around the large room.

"Hard to say." Ryo replied, then looked over to see a holopanel glowing by the far wall of the large room. "Maybe this might have some answers...and I'm in."

"Project Therum? Hell Barons? Hell Knights? What the hell is going on here?" Rubion wondered, looking at the screen.

"Hell if I'd know...*Loud screaming heard in the background.* "The hell was that? Rubion. Go check it out while I stay here."

"Why me? Why don't you check it out?" Rubion protested.

"I need to stay here to keep security from finding our location. That's why." Ryon angrily whispered.

"Security? Whatever that scream was. It's probably them getting their ass handled to them or being ripped into shreds by our armored green freind, but I don't mind checking it out." Rubion said before leaving the lab.

Sgt. Rubion carefully walked through the long white hallway, aiming his blaster rifle down range. Looking at the blood splatter that's dripping slowly from the walls. The blaster fire and loud screams of stormtroopers became louder as he walked farther down the hall. Rubion carefully peeked out from the corner to see a strange small alien kneeling down, ennjoying a Dark Trooper snack. Carefully, Rubion quietly sneaked by till he accidentally kicked a empty blaster rifle clip.

"Shit." Rubion silently cursed. Standing still looking over at the strange alien as it stopped eating.

The Imp turned to see another juicy snack standing before him. It screamed and Sgt. Rubion fired his rifle at it. Turning it into a charred corpse. "What is this thing?" Rubion wondered, poking his blaster barrel into the charred body.

"It's called a Imp." A voice replied from behind, making Sgt. Rubion turn around to see a tall skeleton like alien holding a musical instrument in his left hand.

"Whoa. Put your weapon away. The name is Rev. You?" The Revenant asked, holding his skeleton hand out in a freindly manner.

"Rubion. Sargeant Rubion. What are you?" Rubion replied.

"I'm a Revenant. A Demon of Hell." Rev replied.

"Wow. How'd you get here?" Rubion asked.

"Ooh, where do I start? I was minding my own business, playing a little tune on my trumpet. Then these assholes, calling themselves the Galactic Empire came out of the shadows and knocked me out. I woke up in a cell a few days later. Later, I've heard the loud buzzing of sirens going off and my cell opened, along with other several cells that were filled with mindless demons." Rev explained.

"I'm guessing they're the ones who took care of these guys?" Rubion asked, pushing up a Dark Trooper's arm with his boot.

"Yep. We should get out of here before they find us. We wouldn't last long out here if they do." Rev suggested, starring down the long hallway after hearing more screams and blaster fire, then heard loud heavy stomps from behind.

Turning around, they both starred at a growling cybernetic demon who starred back at them. "No arguments here." Sgt. Rubion replied, quickly sprinting away as the large demon chased after them.

"Com'on!" Sgt. Rubion yelled, running down the hallway firing back at the sprinting Hell Baron.

They passed through a section of the hallway, Sgt. Rubion quickly unholstered his blaster pistol, fired at the door controls sealing the double bulkhead doors shut. Both Rev and Rubion heard the loud thumps from behind as the pissed off Cyber Hell Baron slammed on the bulkhead doors in rage.

"Damm. I never had to sprint like that before. Anyway, these doors should hold him for a while. I hope..." Sgt. Rubion said.

Suddenly, the heavy bulkhead door was violently ripped apart by the cybernetic arm of the extremely pissed off Hell Baron. "...Or not." Rev suggested as he and Sgt. Rubion quickly began sprinting back towards MSgt. Ryo's position.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the unknown star destroyer, Agent Betruger and his Death Trooper scoured the halls looking for the reefer smelling, rogue stormtroopers.

"Sir!...Sir!" A Imperial officer yelled.

"Yes! What is it!"

"The bridge recived a message from the Hyclon system. Admiral Trynec's ship went down and their forces are being decimated by one lone man in green armor." The Imperial officer replied.

Agent Betruger thought for a second before speaking, "Commander. I head up to the bridge and tell the pilots to change course to the Hyclon system immediately."

"Yes sir, but what about the rogue stormtroopers?" The officer asked.

"Ignore them for now, but tell your trooper commanders to keep on the lookout." Agent Betruger ordered.

"Yes sir." The Imperial officer nodded, heeding the order.

Reaching the bridge, Agent Betruger quickly paced down the short walkway. Passing by the bridge crew who were below him. He gave the order to the pilots to set course for the Hyclon system as he starred out the bridge window.

"Sir. Coordinates are set and Hyperdrive engines are ready on your order." A Imperial bridge officer said.

Agent Betruger silently gave a nod to the bridge officer as he in turn gave the signal to the others down below him. The pilots and engineers pushed in buttons and turn knobs. Feeling the pull of gravity as the star destroyer launched deep into hyperspace. Yet something was amiss, Agent Betruger felt this unyielding pull on his body. Looking upward, he watched the blue stars quickly red shift into a bright orange-red light up ahead.

"Agh! Make it stop!" Agent Betruger yelled.

An Imperial Officer slowly moved, feeling the force of gravity on his chest as he slowly moved across the bridge. He tapped the shoulder of one young Imperial engineer, who's grabbing the edge of his seat to keep from flying away by the intense gravity. The young engineer pushed the emergency button and watched the red shifting stars turn to a star destroyer fleet in matter of seconds.

"Ugh. Report." Agent Betruger ordered, slowly pulling himself up from the waxed floor.

"Hyperdrive is heavily damaged. Everything else is working properly and were currently orbiting over Hyclon V. We're reciving a message from Admiral Decimus." An Imperial Lieutenant explained.

"Play it."

"Sir. Our forces are being decimated. Admiral Tyran's ship was recently shot down by some unknown powerful weapon. We're reporting heavy losses on the surface. I've decided to stop sending more reinforcements to the surface until you arrived, maybe we might have a fighting chance." The Imperial Admiral explained before a robotic voice replied at the end. "This is a pre-recorded message. Message repeats in three... two... one..."

"Sir? Orders sir?" A Imperial Captain asked.

"Send everything we've got to the surface while I get prepared." Agent Betruger ordered the bridge crew, walking his way toward the hangar.

* _Meanwhile, in the Ship Cafeteria...*_

Passed out on the floor and surrounded by Correllian Ale beer cans, Gary and Jeff felt a slight jolt, then heard kitchenware crashing onto the floor seconds later. "Shut up!" They both yelled with an intoxicated slur.

"Fuck. My head." Jeff complained, grabbing his head feeling the pain pulsate beneath his skull. "What the fuck happened?" Jeff asked, walking around the messy cafeteria.

"Don't know, Jeff. We've defintely destroyed the tacos and made sure there was nothing left."

"Is there anything else left?"

"We still have plenty of corn chips and there's more beer in the walk-in fridge."

"Sweet." Gary replied, then heard odd noises echoing from down the hall nearby. "Yo, bro? Did you hear that?" Gary asked, but recivied no answer.

Gary walked over to the exit of the cafeteria and once he took the second to peek outside. A blaster bolt whistled by his head. Armed with no rifle, he shrugged and used his both hands as finger guns.

"BANG! BANG! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG!" Gary yelled, using his hands as guns as a incoming salvo of blaster bolts passed by him.

Jeff pulled Gary out from the hallway and tossed a six pack of beer taped around a thermal detonator down the hallway.

*BOOM!*

"Wow. It sucks to be them right about now." Gary said, watching the stormtrooper squad scream in agony as they were vaporised by superheated plasma and beer.

"It won't be long till they send another squad. We have to hurry. Gary. Drive that hovercart over here. I have an idea." Jeff ordered, grabbing what is left of the beer and corn chips.

A few minutes passed by as they worked quickly on their small project before more reinforcements arrived. "...And the last strip. Done." Jeff said, looking at his duct taped masterpiece with beer and corn chip boxes taped together in the back of the cart.

"This. Is. Awesome." Gary replied and jumped into the passenger seat right by Jeff as another squad of stormtroopers arrived.

"Go, go, go!" Gary yelled.

"Hold on!" Jeff yelled feeling the gravital jolt as he slammed his foot onto the pedal of the hovercart, plowing down the incoming stormtrooper squad.

"Agh! Commander Tyrus to bridge! We've found them. They're riding a hovercart down hallway 22d! I have men down and we're in pursuit!" The Stormtrooper Commander yelled into his communicator as he and his squad quickly rushed down the hallway after Jeff & Gary.

"Yeah! Just like pod racing!" Jeff yelled, driving the cart into another squad of stormtroopers.

"Fuck pod racing! This is way better!" Gary protested, tossing another can of beer out before opening another.

"Bro, hand me another."

"You got it..." Gary replied, feeling a bump underneath as a unlucky stormtrooper was run over. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

They continued onward through the long hallways of the star destroyer. Dodging stormtroopers and other personel on the ship. Gary heard a strange but filmilar sound that echoed from behind and looked over to see two scout troopers riding speeder bikes.

"PULL OVER! OR WE'LL OPEN FIRE!" A Scout trooper yelled.

"Agh Friek! Scout troopers. Hold on we're almost to the escape pods." Jeff said then looked over to Gary. "Here. My last thermal detonator. See that line of pipe? When we pass that bulkhead door, toss the grenade onto that pipe in three... two... one. Now!" Jeff yelled.

Gary drunkenly tossed the thermal detonator onto the length of pipe. The grenade exploded bursting the pipe and making a large bluish-green explosion. Gary looked over to see the two scout troopers and a large platoon of stormtroopers who were rushing behind getting sucked out into the vacumm of deep space.

"By the way, what was that pipe for?" Gary curiously asked.

"Oh it was the main pipe that feeds coolant into the large turbo laser cannons on this ship. Plus, destroying it will give us enough time to escape." Jeff explained, slowly pulling the hovercart over to the wall nearby the escape pods.

They both quickly loaded their supplies onto the escape pod with Jeff grabbing the beer by stacking each six pack ontop each other and taping them together while Gary moved the corn chips and the other food into the pod. They heard loud banging on the other side of the large bulkhead door, then began to see the bright light of a torch burning through the door.

"Fuck. Do these guys ever give up?" Gary asked, looking at the flashing torch that's slowly cutting through the door.

"Honestly bro, they never do." Jeff said as Gary hopped into the pod.

"Shame." Gary said, lighting up another Alderaan joint as Jeff pushed the buttons on the console. Lauching the escape pod down toward's Hyclon's surface.

"Hmm, it's about time for a change of scenery." Jeff said, looking at the temperate grassland planet out the port window.

"Damm straight. *Cough*" Gary agreed, coughing after taking in a large puff.


	8. Chapter 8: Demons, Beer, & MechaBetruger

Sgt. Rubion and Rev continued running down the hallway, hearing the loud blaster fire, screams, and cussing as they reached the lab enterance to see a Dark Trooper squad firing into the lab.

"Damm. This isn't good." Sgt. Rubion said, looking over behind a turned table laying on its side to see three dark troopers giving covering fire as a few Imps rushed inside.

*Garbled static* "Rubion? Do you read?... We're under heavy fire... *BOOM!* "Damm these things! Trooper toss me another clip! Master Sergeant! Get Down!" *Static*.

Rubion heard the skirmish over the radio and watched the Dark troopers dodge the incoming fire while the Imps were turned into ash. He took careful aim with his blaster rifle, aiming at one Dark trooper, then fired. The blaster bolt made a clear burning hole into the Dark trooper's armored helmet which quickly made the other two dark troopers turn around, diverting their fire at both Sgt. Rubion and Rev the Revenant. Rev quickly jumped up into the air firing his shoulder mounted rocket lauchers and played a little tune on his trumpet. Rev fired another rocket salvo at one dark trooper turning the trooper into a fine red mist that splattered onto his fellow comrade. Sgt. Rubion quickly took the opportunity to rush into the lab as Rev fought valiantly against the dark trooper in the hallway.

"Rubion! We're over here!" MSgt. Ryo yelled, waving her hand.

Sgt. Rubion rushed over, trying not to trip over the dead corpses of both black armored stormtroopers and demons that were on the floor. Out of breath, he looked up at Ryo and quickly pulled out his blaster pistol at a black uniformed Imperial officer who was standing behind her.

"Ryo get down! Drop your weapon!" He yelled.

"Rubion! Wait! This is Colonel Andrews, our deep cover contact." Ryo yelled and quickly spoke to him with a soft tone. Placing her hand onto Rubion's wrist. "Look. I know this is a tense situation, but we need his help to get out of this facility with our lives. We won't last long in this lab, especially if we encounter whatever is making that noise." Ryo calmly explained with a calm but stern tone.

*sigh* "You're right Ryo." Rubion said, then looked up at Col. Andrews. "Sorry, Colonel." Rubion apologized.

"It's alright, sergeant. Happens with the job." Col. Andrews replied before turning around to a loyal scout trooper who tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes trooper?"

"Sir. My motion tracker is picking up something big headed our way. Whatever it is, we don't have enough ammo to defend our location. Our best bet is to leave." The Stormtrooper explained.

"Very well. Grab what's left of our supplies." Col. Andrews ordered the trooper before walking back to his Rebel contacts.

"Copy Colonel." The scout trooper replied.

"What did he say?" Ryo asked.

"Nothing good. His motion tracker is picking up something big heading our way and whatever it is we don't have enough ammo to defend our position." Col. Andrews replied.

"Something big? Oh shit. Rev and I encountered it somewhere deep in the base. We've managed to trap it behind a heavy bulkhead door, but we took off running after we saw it's mechanical arm punching a hole through the door." Sgt. Rubion explained.

"Rev? Who the hell is Rev?" Ryo asked, scratching her head.

"Oh yeah... He's one of them, but different." Rubion said, looking over from cover at Rev.

"Hi, I'm Rev." Rev said waving his skeletal hand at the small squad.

"Nice to meet you Rev." Ryo said while only Colonel Andrews and the scout trooper quietly waved in a family manner.

"Now since we have that established. Ryo? Did you find anything else on that computer?" Rubion asked.

"Yeah I did. While you were away I've managed to find interesting information about our green armored freind..." Ryo said, but before she could explain. Everyone heard loud roaring and felt the thumping vibrations beneath their feet.

"Hey. I'm all for finding out about who our green armored freind is, but if we don't leave we'll become the big guy's lunch very soon." Sgt. Rubion said with Colonel Andrews, Rev, and the scout trooper nodding in agreement.

"Agreed. Let's move." Ryo nodded, snapping a new clip into her rifle.

* * *

Out in the vast rocky & sandy desert, Gary & Jeff's escape pod slammed onto a small sand dune. Gary pushed the 'eject door' button on the pod wall. "Nice. I'll give it eight out of ten." Gary said as he watched the pod door flip in the air for a few minutes as it landed a few feet way in another sand dune.

"Eh, I'll give it six out of ten." Jeff replied, taking another sip from his beer.

Gary slowly wiggled out of the pod, pushing empty beer cans out into hot sand, landing onto the hot sand and rolling down the hill.

"Bro? You alright?" Jeff asked, taking another sip.

"Yeah... I'm fine.." Gary replied then looked over to see the large burning wreckage of an Imperial Star Destroyer miles away.

"Hey bro? Check this out." Gary said, pointing at the burning wreckage."

Jeff looked over to see the burning wreckage and black smoke to the south, blowing in the gusty wind. *Sigh.* "I'm going out on a limb here to say it's probably that dude in green armor from the prison and not the rebels. If I ever see him, I'll toss him a beer." Jeff said, grabbing the last twelve pack of beer, emergency supplies, and blaster rifle ammo by tossing it to the ground.

"Just one? Think about it bro. We have a twelve pack. We drink the beer while we walk and save the last six for later. Two for me, you and him. We'll be brothers drinking beer while enjoying the view." Gary suggested.

Jeff let the idea float in his head for a second and held out his hand to Gary. "I agree, though that does sound like a good idea anyway." Jeff said helping Gary up from the hot desert sand.

"Where's the base though?" Gary asked.

"Uhh, I'm going to guess its where those large AA towers are sticking out from the ground and burning wreckage of several AT-AT walkers." Jeff replied.

"Alright, let's go." Gary said, grabbing the blaster rifle off from the ground. "Hmm speaking about AT-AT walkers. I don't know who decided to have AT-ATs with tall legs. Honestly, I think that is a bad idea." Gary pointed out as they both set off on their hike towards the Imperial base.

"How so?" Jeff asked.

"Say someone flew in on a speeder and fired a cable onto one leg."

"Uh-huh."

"Cable still attached, the guy can fly around, detatch the cable and leave to see the AT-AT fall to the ground, then fly back to fire a blast into the neck." Gary explained as they hiked.

"Hmm, I see how that can be a major problem, especially the front. That head can only move around only so much to eliminate ground forces or any unlucky sap who flies in front of it." Jeff said.

"Yeah." *Cough* "Want a puff?" Gary asked, taking a puff of his last rolled Alderaan cigarrello before handing it over to Jeff.

"Sure...Damm, this stuff is good. We should head to Alderaan when all of this is over." Jeff suggested.

"I hear that." Gary said.

* * *

The Doom Slayer continued fighting off the last group of stormtroopers with his super shotgun while sprinting across the large air pad outside. Finished, he pushed over a box to sit on and started cleaning the blood & guts off his chainsaw while he starred at the burning wreckage of a large Imperial Star Destroyer. He quietly cleaned his guns in silence while he listened to the desert winds howling through the landscape for a hour till it was interrupted by two very high and intoxicated stormtroopers who were busy talking about doughnuts.

"I can go for a doughnut right about now." Jeff said, drooling at the mouth just by thinking about it.

"Me too. I believe this is the hangar." Gary said then started touching the Doom Slayer's green armored chest. "Hey Jeff? Where'd you get the cool armor?" Gary asked, then looked up at the darkened helmet of the seven foot Doom Slayer standing before him.

"What armor?" Jeff said wondering whatever Gary was mumbling about then starred at the seven foot figure in green armor in awe. He thought quickly and put up his hands into the air, making a double horn gesture while saying "Rock on bro."

The Doom Slayer replied silently with the same gesture in a freindly manner, then calmly picked up Gary off from the ground and gave him a snack before sitting down onto a metal box.

Jeff looked around the area, looking at the destruction all around him, and turned to the silent Doom Slayer who's busy cleaning his super shotgun. "Hey bro, nice work. Here, Gary and I thought if we ever run into you we'll give you a brew." Jeff calmly said in a freindly tone, handing the Doom Slayer two ice cold beer cans. The Doom Slayer nodded, then silently offered Jeff a seat. The Doom Slayer looked at the can for a few seconds, shrugged and carefully removed his helmet. He closed his eyes as he felt the rush of cool desert wind blow onto his pale skin. Opening the can, he took one sip of the beer, chugged it to his desire, and smashed the can with his fist before opening the next one. The Doom Slayer slowly drank his last beer, enjoying the light malt made up of Alderaan and Corellian hops. Not watered down and not thick, just perfect.

"Thank you." The Doom Slayer said with a crisp voice after drinking his beer.

"Your welcome, bro." Jeff replied.

He turned his head over after hearing loud blaster fire and roars from down inside the Imperial base. Reacting quickly, the Doom Slayer fitted his helmet and pulled out his combat shotgun ready for the upcoming battle.

"Run! This way! Go!" Col. Andrews yelled, firing his E-11 carbine at the sprinting Hell Baron. "Dammit! Blasters aren't having any effect on this guy. Fall back!" He yelled as he and the scout trooper ran away.

"Hey! Doomguy! Yo! It's me! Don't shoot!" Rev yelled, unholstering his trumpet, showing it to the Doom Slayer who gave him a freindly wave in return.

"Wow. You've been busy." Sgt. Rubion said looking at the vast bloodied battlefield littered with corpses of stormtroopers alike and burnt out wreckages of AT-ATs and AT-STs that scattered across the hot landscape.

The Doom Slayer and Rev communicated with each other by using sign language, confusing both Ryo and Rubion who watched them Ryo tended to Sergeant Rubion's wounds.

"Yo. Here's a med-kit for his wound. Gary and I weren't using it and thought it would be nice to give it to you. My name is Jeff, by the way." Jeff offered, giving Ryo a large box.

"Thank you, Jeff." Ryo smiled, thanking him for the med-kit.

The Hell Baron roared more after he caught Hell's mortal enemy, the Doom Slayer with red his eyes and charged. The Doom Slayer sprinted straight into the Hell Baron's path, dodging the Baron's swipes and thrown plasma projectiles. He pulled out his plasma rifle and fired blasts of plasma energy at the Hell Baron which only pissed the Baron off more. The Hell Baron swiped at his mortal enemy with his cybernetic arm and tossed another projectile at him as he was struck by an unending barage mini rockets fired from his enemy's heavy machine gun till he was turned into a fine red mist. Covered in blood, the Doom Slayer slowly and calmly walked back toward the group who were in awe with shock.

"That was... AWESOME!" Gary squealed.

"It's not over yet. We've got company." Rev said, pointing toward the firebombs in the sky.

"He's right. I'm getting heavy Imperial chatter on the radio." The Scout trooper said, holding his heard up to his helmet.

"Jeff, Gary? Help me with Rubion." MSgt. Ryo ordered and they both picked up Sergeant Rubion off and into cover as MSgt. Ryo joined up with the others.

"What's the plan?" MSgt. Ryo asked.

"From what the trooper is telling me. We've got Death Troopers headed our way."

"Death Troopers?" Ryo asked.

"Imperial black ops." Colonel Andrews said bluntly.

"Everyone head back. I'll take care of them." The Doom Slayer suggested.

"You sure?" Ryo asked.

The Doom Slayer silently nodded before speaking, "Doot. Play the tune."

"Which one?"

"All of them."

As the pods crashed down into the hot sand dunes, the Doom Slayer checked his combat shotgun and his other weapons. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and turned to see Colonel Andrews standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"We're going to take cover inside the hangar. The Scout trooper, Logan offered to give you sniper cover. Good luck and may the force be with you." Col. Andrews said, before walking back inside the base and closing the bay door behind him.

Six Death Troopers marched in a wedge formation as they slowly walked closer and closer toward the outside of the base. They formed a single file line as they silently starred at their new enemy while armed with Repeaters. The Doom Slayer checked his sights on his combat shotgun as he calmly watched the Death Troopers began to sprint towards him. He sprinted towards them, fired a charged blast into the chest of one and proceeded to fight the other five in hand to hand combat. Dodging their punches, he jumped into the air and slammed onto one by smashing it's head into the durasteel. Three to go, the Doom Slayer pulled out his super shotgun and tossed his hologram grenade to distract them, yet it didn't work on them surprising the Doom Slayer.

He continued fighting them glory killing each one, by pulling one trooper's leg from under and slamming it down into the trooper's head. Smashing another onto his knee and sawing the last one in half with his chainsaw.

"Is it over?" He thought, then heard a loud sonic boom from above. Watching the large object slamming down into the ground making a crater around it.

The dust cleared and the Doom Slayer saw a well dressed Imperial officer with a scar going across his left eye piloting inside a heavy exoskeleton.

"Thought my Death Troopers would be more than a match for you." Agent Betruger said. Then looked at the torn bodies of the six Death Troopers that were scattered around the area. "I guess not. Now it's my turn."

The Doom Slayer dodged the incoming repeating blaster fire from cover to cover as Agent Betruger fired his autoblaster cannons at the Doom Slayer. The Doom Slayer pulled out his BFG-9000 and fired, but was instantly surprised as the green ball of energy was deflected off the barrier. Undeterred, he switched to his Gauss cannon and fired a charged shot that temporarly disabled the shield. Quickly switching back to his BFG, he fired another charged shot at Mecha-Betruger.

"Shields down. System overload." The suit AI blared.

"Shut up!" Agent Betruger yelled, smashing his hand into the control console to shut if off. "Good hit. Now try this!" He yelled, grabbing the controls and fired a charged energy blast at the Doom Slayer till his shields were restored.

One round left in his Guass rifle, he quickly changed to his zoom mod, then back to his heavy machine gun. He sprinted around to only see one weakness on Agent Betruger's exoskeleton. The Doom Slayer stood still and pulled out his Gauss rifle, zoomed in with a full charge.

"Look what we have here. A brave man makes his final stand. Goodbye." Agent Betruger said.

The Doom Slayer fired his last shot, the gauss round struck the charged laser cannon by snapping it in half. With his shields down, the Doom Slayer jumped onto Mecha-Betruger and punched his way into the canopy, yanking Agent Betruger out from the exoskeleton by the head, seeing his spine and tossing it aside.

Done and the battle won, he calmly walked back toward the hangar bay to see the bay doors opening with Colonel Andrews waiting by a Imperial shuttle. "Shuttle is preped and everyone is inside. Ready to go?" He asked.

The Doom Slayer looked out into the vast landscape and his handiwork that was left behind, then silently nodded with a 'yes'. Walking up the ramp he saw Jeff and Gary sitting in their seats napping, Rev tuning his trumpet, and the others in the shuttle cockpit arguing over who want's to fly this time until they stopped when Colonel Andrews walked aboard.

* * *

"Master Sergant, take us into orbit." Andrews spoke with a soft tone.

"You got it." Ryo replied as started fidding with the controls.

Feeling the jolt, the Doom Slayer closed the shuttle door and sat down into a seat and closed his eyes.

"Sir. No report from Agent Betruger on the surface or his Death Trooper squadron. And there is a shuttle quickly leaving the planet." A Imperial Ensign reported.

"Right. The Rebels are escaping. Fire on that shuttle." The Imperial ship captain ordered.

"Turbo lasers charged."

"Fire."

Unknowningly when the turbo lasers charged up, but no charged shot was fired and the turbo laser turrets exploded, destroying the ship and killing all of its crew onboard while the Doom Slayer's shuttle escaped into hyperspace.


	9. Chapter 9: Assault on Mustafar

On the boiling hot surface of Mustafar, the hot lava rivers flowed across the vast landscape. Magma Troopers patrolled along the walkways of Emperor Palpatine's fortress. Looking up, one trooper saw floating Cacodemons flying around in the torched sky along with TIE fighters. He continued back on his patrol, passing by a patrolling squad made up of both stormtroopers and Imps as they marched along.

"Good. Good. My alliance with these beings will support me greatly. They will take care of the Rebellion and also that ravenous Doom Slayer." Lord Sidious spoke with a venomous tone.

"Permission to speak my Lord?" Lord Vader requested, looking out the window to see the legions of both Imperial troopers and Hell's forces.

"Speak my apprentice."

"I feel our own will be able to take care of the rebels. I feel these demons have a uterior motive and their world is controlling you." Lord Vader spoke, expressing his concerns for his master.

"I've already have that taken care of. I'm in control and they are not, my young apprentice." Lord Sidious spoke, as Vader turned to see a Imperial officer with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Yes, General Hofft?"

"I have our forces mobilizing my Lord after I recived news about our main research facility in Hyclon system was destroyed." General Hofft reported.

"Thank you, General... Vader. Leave me." Lord Sidious ordered.

Lord Vader continued walking down the hall, thinking to himself about his master and looking over at Lord Sidious who walked slowly away with a pair of Hell Barons and Imperial Guards behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile as the Doom Slayer's Imperial shuttle travled through hyperspace. The Rebel-Imperial team discussed their objectives as the Doom Slayer took a small nap using the hum of hyperspace travle to help him sleep as both Gary and Jeff blabbered about the Imperial's use of overwaxed floors.

"... It's the glare alone I'm worried about. A TIE pilot decides to go out on a patrol, then boom. Mass hysteria." Jeff said.

"I still wonder about what wax they use. Any ideas?" Gary asked.

"Hard to say. Maybe Jabba's Oil Soap?" Jeff wondered.

"Nah. Too greasy, Imperial troopers would be slipping everywhere. I think it has to be Maul's Oil Soap. A perfect shine for both tables and floors." Gary said, making the Scout trooper quietly laugh.

The Doom Slayer heard the sliding door opening and turned to see the bluish hue of hyperspace and the shadows of MSGT. Ryo and Col. Andrews walking out into the shuttle area.

"Alright troopers we have a plan." Ryo spoke.

"In a few minutes, we will exit hyperspace and link up with the Alliance fleet. Master Sargeant Ryo and Sargeant Rubion will not be joining us for our mission. We'll instead infiltrate Lord Vader's Star Destroyer snd disrupt the Imperial fleet before the Rebel Alliance arrives." Col. Andrews explained.

"What about the Doom Slayer?" Gary asked.

"He and the Demon will keep the Imperials busy while you, Jeff, and my bodyguard, Captain Logan will assist me in taking the bridge." Col. Andrews explained.

"This is our stop, Rubion let's go! Colonel, Good luck and may the force be with you." MSGT. Ryo said, grabbing her rifle before exiting the shuttle by the docking tube with Sgt. Rubion walking behind her.

After they left, Colonel Andrews quickly sat down into the seat and fiddled with the controls, turning the stars into the bluish hue of hyperspace. Exiting hyperspace, the Imperial shuttle began to fly closer and closer towards the large Imperial planetary battlegroup. The Doom Slayer pulled out his combat shotgun, Doot also began to check his shoulder-mounted rocket launchers while the stormtroopers checked their gear and weapons.

The Colonel closed the cockpit door to pressurize the cockpit as he began slowly pilot the shuttle carefully over the hull of Lord Vader's Star Destroyer.

"Drop point one reached." The Colonel said over the shuttle intercom.

The Doom Slayer pushed the button to the shuttle door to see the slow moving hull of the star destroyer below. Pulling out his heavy machine gun he jumped out with Rev jumping out last and landing by his side. Looking over the hull, the Doom Slayer found a airlock and entered inside quietly into the destroyer. Meanwhile, Colonel Andrews piloted the shuttle till he heard a voice from the shuttle communicator.

" _Vader's Grip_ to shuttle. You've dropped out from our scanners. What happened?" The voice asked.

"This is Colonel Andrews. My serial number is IM-33462587. Our shuttle suffered heavy damage during our escape from Hyclon IV and we've got injured onboard. How copy?" Col. Andrews asked.

"Rank and Imperial serial number confirmed, Colonel. We have a medical team ready for you in hangar bay three." The Imperial bridge officer replied.

The shuttle slowly flew through the blue barrier of the hangar, landing down onto the overwaxed floor. Col. Andrews walked out into the shuttle bay to see Gary knocked out on the floor with Jeff and Cpt. Logan waiting by the sides of the shuttle door. The medical team entered inside to see a passed out stormtrooper on the shuttle floor. Colonel Andrews fitted his officer's cap onto his head and ordered both Jeff and Logan to follow behind. They walked through the halls silently, walking past many stormtroopers, TIE pilots, and imperial officers. The medical team splited off from the main group with Gary still knocked out on the gurney. While Colonel Andrews, Jeff, and Logan entered the main elevator that took them straight toward the bridge.

"Once we reach the bridge wait for the ship alarms to go off. The Imperious bridge doors will lockdown automatically, sealing everyone inside. Logan. You and Jeff secure the bridge while I cut communications to the surface." Col. Andrews explained, loading a fresh blaster clip into his pistol.

"Affirmative." Both Logan and Jeff replied, fitting their helmets as the elevator doors opened.

Meanwhile, the Doom Slayer and Rev walked through the empty and quiet maintence hallway. Holding his shotgun tightly, he pushed the button to a large blast door that lead into one large hangar filled with Imperial troopers. As he enetered the large brightly lit hangar, three stormtrooper heavies armed with electro-staffs looked over to see the seven foot tall green armored juggernaut armed with a strange primitive weapon they've never seen before and a eight foot skeleton-like beast standing by the juggernaut's side.

"You! Drop your weapon!" The Stormtrooper Heavy yelled.

The Doom Slayer silently stood still as he starred at the stormtroopers.

"I repeat! Drop your weapon!" The Heavy yelled before ordering a few stormtroopers to disarm and arrest the green armored juggernaut.

As the stormtroopers rushed over, the Doom Slayer jumped into the air, smashing down onto one of the troopers, killing him by ripping the trooper's spine out. He proceeded to finish off the other stormtroopers by blasting them away with his combat shotgun as Rev jumped around the hangar distracting Jet troopers as the Doom Slayer began fighting stormtrooper heavies. The Doom Slayer dodged a electro-staff swipe from both Heavy Troopers, dodged another swipe and watched the electro-staff strike the other trooper in the chest, stunning him momentarly as the Doom Slayer jumped ontop of the trooper for a glory kill. The Heavy Trooper watched as his comrade was stabbed from the back by his own electro-staff. He growled in anger and charged straight after the Doom Slayer with his electro-staff. The Doom Slayer dodged the strike then retaliated by striking the staff with his red lightsaber and jumping back.

"JEDI!" The Heavy Trooper growled as he jumped back to show off his combat skills to his new foe.

The Doom Slayer taunted the Heavy Trooper by silently performing a cut throat mock, only angering him more. The Heavy Trooper and the Doom Slayer charged towards each other. The Doom Slayer dodged the heavy trooper's attacks and continued giving a quick full punch to the heavy trooper's chest each time when presented. The Doom Slayer gave another heavy punch to the heavy trooper's EVA panel, destroying it, causing the trooper to suffocate, giving the Doom Slayer time to perform another glory kill with his lightsaber.

Alarms buzzed through the ship, including the bridge which closed and sealed the blast doors. Jeff and Logan quickly opened fire on the bridge officers and stormtrooper guards as Colonel Andrews used his security clearance to shut down communications with other ships in the sector and on the surface of Mustafar down below.

"Bridge secure along with weapons and ammo sir." Logan said.

"Good. Set up the defenses around this main walkway. Jeff take the maintence corridor behind me. That should take you straight to the medical wing. Logan and I will be fine here. Now move it, trooper!" Col. Andrews ordered.

Heading the order, Jeff quickly ran into the maintence corridor using the color maintence signs to help him navigate to the medical wing. Meanwhile in the medical wing, Gary slowly began to wake up to see that he's covered with wires. Curious, he pulls one of the wires from the machine beside him and several protocol droids rushed into the room with a crash cart.

"You're suffering from cardiac arrythima! We're here to assist you!" One droid yelled, pulling out electrified charge pads.

Gary struggled in the bed as the medical droid began to rush over to his right. He unseathed his combat knife to cut the straps that were holding him down, pulled out his sidearm and blasted a clean hole through the medical droid's chest. The other medical droid looked over to see his assistant laying dead on the floor with sparks flying out from it's chest. He looked over at his patient and lunged at him to be only destroyed by a blast from Gary's blaster.

"Son of a bitch." Gary sighed, closing his eyes then quickly opened after hearing more blaster fire from behind the door.

"Agh! Fucking droids!" Jeff yelled, firing his E-11 Carbine at the incoming rampant medical droids.

Gary rushed up to the side of the door, waved his across the panel to open the door to see Jeff making a headshot at another rampaging droid.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks bro." Jeff replied, then fired another blaster bolt at a crawling medical droid. "Ready to have some fun?"

"Oh yeah. Lead the way." Gary replied.

* * *

On Mustafar's surface, Lord Vader starred out at the long flowing rivers of hot lava from inside the main command center of the Imperial base. Breathing lightly, feeling his mechanical prison that was keeping him alive but also feeling the Force around him. As he picked up the mysterious deep disturbance within the Force his master told him about, but this time it was stronger... and much more powerful.

"Yes Captain?" Lord Vader asked, noticing the Imperial officer standing behind him as he looked out at the flowing lava.

"My Lord, we may have a problem."

"Explain."

"I was chatting with Admiral Tyrol, then I've heard loud blaster fire and I've lost the connection. At first I thought it could be a slight weapon malfunction with the E-11s, but something else caught my attention. I've instead heard this yell and matched it to one of our own Imperial Officers. Colonel Andrews. Then recvived this picture from one of the security teams from the ship." The Imperial Captain explained, handing over the datapad to Lord Vader.

Lord Vader looked at the security cam photo to see a large seven foot being in green armor, began to feel the heavy dark pull of the Force from the picture and calmly gave it back to the Imperial Captain.

"At last. He's here." Lord Vader spoke.

"Who is, my Lord?"

"Nevermind Captain. I'll take care of this myself." Lord Vader spoke, then walked out of the command center with two of his best clone troopers from the 501st Legion walking behind him to his advanced Personal TIE fighter. Landing inside of his super star destroyer, Vader's Grip. He turned to his personal stormtroopers.

"Storm the bridge and take care of any traitors who may be there and I want Colonel Andrews alive!" Lord Vader ordered.

Rev and the Doom Slayer continued their relentless onslaught through each connected hangar in the Star Destroyer. Slaughtering through stormtroopers, riot troopers, and Heavy troopers.

"If I'm hearing this right. They've fortified both hangars heavily with everything they got left and I don't know I'll make it through." Rev said, holding his bony hand over a fresh blaster wound.

The Doom Slayer looked at the fresh wound, scanning it with his HUD. "You're hurt and it's bad. There's a medical station nearby. Patch yourself up then go find Jeff and Gary. I'll take care of them." The Doom Slayer replied.

"You've got it." Rev replied, then rushed out of the large hangar doors.

Choosing his Heavy Machine Gun, the Doom Slayer changed to the mini-rocket mod and loaded a fresh AP-FMJ round into the chamber as he walked to the large hangar door. He watched the door slowly open to only see a large freight elevator in the room. Riding the elevator up he discovered the large hangar to be completely empty and silent only to hear slow loud mechanical breathing from behind.

"Our long awaited meeting has come at last." Lord Vader spoke, making the Doom Slayer calmly turn to see the Dark Lord.

The Doom Slayer stood silently as he scanned his adversary's mechanical suit, remembering the Gary's and Jeff's conversation about Lord Vader's suit buttons as he took one glance at the blinking buttons.

"You are powerful. Your anger and hate flows through you, but you are no match for the power of the Dark Side." Lord Vader spoke.

He held out his mechanical arm, using the force to choke the Doom Slayer. The Doom Slayer felt nothing and instead mocked the dark lord by giving him a stoic look as he crossed his arms. Lord Vader tried once more, using the force on the Doom Slayer only to be mocked again in return. He tried again and closed his eyes to feel the force around him. To see the deep, dark, anger flow within the Doom Slayer. Seeing the Doom Slayer's life and memories before Hell. Reminding Lord Vader of his life before Mustafar and being imprisoned in his suit.

"Yes, yes. He can be a solution to my problem." Lord Vader silently thought, thinking a way to convince the Doom Slayer to join him or join with the Doom Slayer.

"We may not be adversaries. I've felt your anger flowing within you. I see you have a lightsaber. Defeat me in battle and I'll join you. You'll need my help to defeat the Emperor. Search your feelings, you know killing the Emperor will not be easy." Lord Vader explained, turning on his lightsaber.

The Doom Slayer thought for a minute, nodded, then turned on his lightsaber before rushing toward Lord Vader. They fought each other in the large hangar. The Doom Slayer sought each chance to use his martial arts to disable his temporary adversary. Striking Vader's arm with a strike from his red lightsaber and dodging backward as Vader swung hard in return. The Doom Slayer returned with a hard punch to Vader's side helmet. Enraged, Darth Vader took the opportunity to grab the Doom Slayer by the neck and slammed him into the overwaxed hangar floor. The Doom Slayer grabbed Vader's arm using his immense strength to push away, giving him one chance to push one of the blinking lights on Vader's suit panel.

Lord Vader quickly began to choke as the suit that was keeping him alive constricted oxygen to his lungs. He looked up to see the darkness inside the long double barreled weapon aimed at him, then at the seven foot armored juggernaut. Still gasping for air, he managed to turn on the button and slowly rose up from the floor. He and the Doom Slayer silently starred at each other and shook hands before they left the hangar in silence.

Jeff and Gary continued onward through the long grey hallways of the ship. Reaching the officer's chambers as they chatted and shared a cigarello between them. Jeff took a break by leaning against the wall as Gary continued down the hall only to find a dead end with three doors. Gary curiously opened one of the doors to find a large chamber with a meditation chamber placed in the middle.

"Yo dude where'd you go?!" Jeff yelled as he searched.

"I'm in here bro!" Gary yelled.

Jeff followed the echo to find a meditation chamber and Gary standing right by a locked door, fiddling with the locked keypad. Gary tried a few more time by pressing the numbered keys in different combinations to only get a noise from the door.

"Try one, two, three, four, five." Jeff suggested.

"One, two, three, four, five?" Gary asked. "Who the fuck uses that as their password?" Gary asked, scratching his helmet.

"Hell if I know. Just try it."

"Okay. If this doesn't work, you owe me a beer."

"Deal." Jeff replied.

Gary pushed in the code into the keypad and watched the door slowly open, revealing a large room littered with many types of strange artifacts sealed inside glass cases and pieces of art.

"Wow."

"Damm. Check out that view." Jeff said, looking out the large window to see the massive Imperial blockade above Mustafar.

Jeff took a break by watching the veiw while Gary walked around the room as he looked at the strange artifacts and art. He continued looking at the strange artifacts, picking some up and accidentally dropping some on purpose till he passed by large block of a Gungan frozen in carbonite that caught his attention.

"Warning! Do not touch!" Gary mumbled, translating the Imperial letters from the sign. "Eh. Fuck it." Gary said as he shrugged his arms and touched the large block of carbonite with his gloved fingertips.

Seconds later, the large block of carbonite began to melt away causing Gary to slowly walk back away from it. Dazed and confused, the Gungan quickly regain his senses and caught the stoned stormtroopers by surprise.

"Hahaha! Mesa is free! Mesa will have his revenge!" The Gungan yelled, then looked at the two stoned stormtroopers as he turned on his red lightsaber. "Mesa will kill you first! Hahahah!" The gungan yelled as his eyes turned red-yellow.

"RUN!" Jeff yelled, pushing Gary out the door. Firing a few blaster shots before sprinting out the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Never give you up!

"Hahah! You can hide, you can run, but Mesa will always find you!" Darth Binks yelled as he sliced and diced his way through a few stormtroopers who were unluckly to get in his path.

Out of breath, Gary and Jeff hid inside a random room within the officer's quarters of the ship. They could hear stormtrooper screams and loud blaster fire from behind the door. Jar Jar sliced and diced his way through the officer quarters, killing anyone who got in his path as he searched for the ones who awoken him.

"Where are we?" Gary asked.

"Hmm... It looks like were inside the...Oh oh, Fuck yes." Jeff replied, turning on the lights to see a rack of weapons.

They both drooled with amazement, looking at all the large and small racks that were filled to the brim with all sort of Imperial weaponry, including some DC-15As collected from the Clone Wars.

"Nice. Nice." Gary whistled, starring at a Imperial pilot calendar that's hanging on the durasteel wall.

"What's up?" Jeff asked. To only turn around to see Gary starring at a picture of a Ryloth female wearing a Imperial Officer's uniform.

"Hot damm! She has a nice rack. Take it." Jeff said.

"Way ahead of you bro."

* * *

Meanwhile, Colonel Andrews and his bodyguard continued working around the ship's bridge. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang from behind the blast door.

"Colonel. We've got company."

"Dammit. How many?

"I'm counting... Agh Friek! It's Vader's 501st! They must of found out our plan!" He stated looking over from cover. "How long till the message is sent?" Logan asked.

Colonel Andrews looked back at the main communication console. "Two minutes left. Soon the Rebel forces will be here." Col. Andrews sighed, unholstering his blaster pistol.

The 501st fought valiantly as they slowly moved up through the long hallway towards the main bridge. Two stood behind and gave covering fire as the other two troopers moved in and rushing into the bridge only to dodge more incoming blaster fire. Two troopers tossed in two flashbang grenades into the bridge. Logan heard the clicking ping of grenades hitting the floor. He quickly grabbed Andrews's uniform, pulling him over into cover before the genades exploded in a large flash of bright light.

Lord Vader walked in a determined manner as he made his way toward the bridge. He came across the main elevator, pushed the button, but heard nothing. No noises of the elevator moving or a ping notifying him that the elevator is on it's way.

"Hmm...? Maybe the power is out." He wondered, then heard footsteps echoing from down the hallway. He turned to see a Imperial technician in a red jumpsuit holding a hydrospaner and a toolbox in the other.

"Sorry Lord Vader, the elevator is out. It's currently under repairs right now, but you can use the newly constructed express elevator. It has a nice window view of outer space. You'll love it even more since there's a space battle on right now." The technician pointed out.

Hearing on what the technician said about the space battle happening outside. He quickly rushed inside without saying a word. As the elevator moved up, Darth Vader saw the bright sunlight shining onto the wall making him turn around to see the ongoing space battle between the rebels and his fleet. He watched the ongoing battle, watching the explosions and constant exchange of green and red turbolaser fire. Lord Vader noticed that time wasn't on his side as the elevator stopped at the bridge, but the doors wouldn't open.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Vader complained, hitting the console.

"Why won't the doors open!?" He complained again, smashing the panel with his fist.

The doors opened up in front of Lord Vader. As he took one step, the door automatically slammed shut inches in front of his face. Vader took a few steps back and waited for the door to open after he pressed the door button again. He pressed it again and waited once more for them to open, but nothing happened. Annoyed and angered, Lord Vader turned on his lightsaber only for it to turn off completely once the blade tip touched the door.

"Once I get out of here. I'm going to find the person who ordered these doors to lined with cortosis and break his neck." Vader vowed, slamming his fist on the elevator door. Then heard music crackling through the speakers.

" _Never gonna give.. Never gonna give.. Give you up!"_ A voice sang from the speakers as the song _"Never going to give you up"_ continued to repeat over and over.

"I.. I don't which is worse. Finding out that my love, Padme killed by my Master. Or being stuck in a elevator with doors lined with cortosis. Listenting to a song which may be from hell itself. Could this day get any worse!" Vader cried on the floor.

"Sir! The music is coming from over here!" A muffled voice yelled.

"Well then trooper! Get it open!" Another muffled voice ordered back.

"Blast! It won't open!"

"Blast it open!"

Vader heard the muffled voices through the music. He heard loud blaster fire as the 501st troopers fired their blasters at the stuck elevator door.

"Agh! My leg!" One of the muffled voices screamed.

"Trooper! What is it?" An Imperial Commander asked.

"Blasted door is lined with cortosis! A bolt burned into my leg!"

"Get him some bacta and get that door opened! NOW!" The Commander ordered.

"Sir! One of our fireteams reported they've encountered a Gungan armed with a lightsaber. They've managed to trap him in a escape pod and ejected it. Also, a demon armed with a musical instrument was encountered and swiftly eliminated." A 501st trooper reported.

"Any information on the Doom Slayer or the stormtrooper criminals?" The Commander asked.

"Negative sir. I'll have a team search for them."

"Good. Have them on the lookout just in case." The Commander ordered his subordinate, then turned to the combat engineer who's working on the elevator console panel.

"Any progress?" The Commander asked.

"Yes sir. I've managed to set the door to manual."

"What about the music?" The Commander asked.

"Negative sir. The music runs on a different circuit wire. The same wire that sends power to the bridge." The Combat Engineer replied.

"Fine. Help me get it open." He ordered the engineer.

They both tried to budge it open. Lord Vader heard the slight loud screech of the metal doors. Regaining his resolve, he pushed himself off from the floor and used the force to push the doors open, catching the 501st troopers off guard but surprised to see their Commander. The Stormtrooper commander gave his report to Lord Vader about the current situation and showed him the two captured defectors he wanted alive.

"Commander. Leave me." Vader ordered.

Lord Vader silently walked around both Col. Andrews and the scout trooper. "The Emperor would have you executed if he'd ever found about your crimes against the Empire. You should consider yourself fortunate that I'm more forgiving than him, Colonel." Lord Vader spoke.

"Kill us and be done with it. You've already lost. The Rebel fleet is already winning. By the time you execute us, your ship will already be crashing down onto the surface." Col. Andrews spat while tasting the iron rich blood in his mouth.

"You sure about that? Look again." Lord Vader spoke, moving his hand over, pointing at a new, much more powerful Imperial Fleet exiting out from hyperspace.

"Lord Vader. Admiral Thrawn speaking. I'm picking up a few Rebel ships in orbit. They'll be swiftly destroyed." He replied. "Wait... I'm picking up several thousand ships exiting from hyperspace. No matter. My fleet is fully prepared. If its a last stand they want, they'll get it." Admiral Trawn replied, then speakers went silent and Lord Vader watched the small space battle outside side grow into the largest he'd ever seen.

"Now back to you. I'll give you a deal. Help me destroy the Emperor and his fleet... Admiral. You'll be compensated well for your actions and I'll let the Rebels win and take me into custody after I help our new ally help kill the Emperor." Lord Vader said, rasing his hand down, unlocking the cuffs.

"You would do that?" Admiral Andrews asked.

Silence fell around only to hear the dark lord's heavy breathing as he silently nodded 'yes' once.

"Well then. Let's begin, my Lord." Admiral Andrews replied.

* * *

Locked and loaded with DC-15As on their backs, Jeff and Gary walked through the hallway. Jeff signalled halt with his fist, silently ordered Gary to move back up a bit. He peered over from cover to see a few stormtroopers with a blue stripe going down their helmets.

"Fuck! The 501st is here."

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing." Gary suggested.

"Yep. Vader's Iron Fist is here. If they see us, were dead."

"We can take that door and go around them." Gary suggested, pointing at the door.

"Where does it go?"

"It leads into a large empty hangar and that connects into another right next to it. I'd say it's better than going through those asshats."

"Good idea. Let's take it."

Jeff and Gary stealthly crouched walked up toward the door and entered inside. They followed along, finding a small maintence hallway then quickly heard loud heavy metal music echoing up. After the door opened, they both entered inside to see flashing lights and a large group of stormtroopers who are banging their heads while they listened to the heavy metal music in the large dark hangar.

"Aw sweet! Didn't know Mauling Revenger is in town!" Gary excitedly squealed.

"Didn't know you were into heavy metal, Gary." Jeff said.

"Yeah. I've heard the lead guitarist and singer, Maul used to be a sith assassin with a hatred for this jedi who sliced off his legs. He couldn't find him and decided to use his anger to make fantastic heavy metal. A cousin of mine gave me a album for my birthday and after hearing one song I loved it ever sense." Gary explained.

"Cool. We should get our green armored buddy an album." Jeff replied watching the headbanging stormtroopers from the catwalk above.

"Oh yeah, he would love it." Gary replied, opening the side doors leading into a small hangar, then looked inside to see no 501st troopers in sight.

"Aw sweet! Dibs!" Jeff yelled, running up towards Darth Vader's parked TIE Interceptor.

Jeff and Gary stood and starred at the large starfighter. Gary took the initative by climbing onto the starfighter while Jeff watched the massive ongoing space battle between the Rebel Alliance and the Imperial Fleet.

"I have good news and bad news!" Gary yelled out.

"What's the good news?"

"Good news is there is two seats in here for us."

"And the bad?"

"Only for Lord Vader, he left his keys inside." Gary said, tossing a pair of keys up and down.

"Too bad." Jeff said, looking up before climbing into the TIE fighter.

Jeff fiddled with the controls as Gary started playing with the radio to his right. Gary continued playing with the radio, then pressed the button on only to hear nothing playing. A few minutes pass by, then loud boosts of deathstep started blasting from the subwoofers inside the cabin of the TIE fighter.

"Agh! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Jeff yelled.

"Got it! Deathstep? Who the fuck listens to that?" Gary wondered, turning the volume down. "Hmm, didn't think anything was playing." Gary said while played with the radio once more.

"Ready?" Jeff asked, using the control stick to lift the TIE interceptor into the air while holding his fist in the air for a fist bump.

"Fuck Yeah." Gary replied. "Punch it."

Jeff pulled the joystick back, flying the TIE Interceptor out the hangar, speeding towards the planet of Mustufar. Flying through the large space battle to end all space battles as Admiral Thrawn's fleet battled with the largest fleet of the Rebel Alliance over the surface of Mustafar.

"Fuck! This is tense! Get us out here bro!"

"I'm trying!" Jeff yelled.

"I'm bored. How some music?" Gary suggested, turning the radio on.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! This is DJ Trooper brodcasting live upon _The Emperor's Hand_! We've got Mauling Revenge, Death Troopers, Scout Trooper Group, and many more to come! Damm, I have to say I can hear that massive space battle going on outside and I got the perfect track just for it! Enjoy fellow Metal lovers. Also, Got a new heavily requested song from some guy calling himself the... Doom Slayer? Well, whoever he is I just recieved his list of songs and they are wicked. Playing "Rip and Tear." Enjoy." The Radio DJ spoke.

The loud heavy guitar riffs and smashing drums started up. Pulsating through the TIE Interceptor's onboard subwoofers.

"Damm! He wasn't kidding!" Gary yelled, banging his head up and down.

* * *

On the landing pad of the Imperial Base on Mustafar. Two Magma troopers watched the lava as it flowed along the base. One of the troopers looked up toward the dark sky to see the ongoing space battle between the Rebels and the Imperial Navy. He looked down to see the scattered debris of spacefighters from both sides crashing down onto the surface.

"Damm! The Navy is getting their ass kicked!" One trooper stated as he watched a Imperial Star Destroyer crashing down into a large lava lake.

"That's why I never joined the Navy. I'm more a boots on the ground guy." The other trooper said.

"Yeah." The other trooper agreed as he watched the ship burn.

"The fuck? Hey get ready, I just saw something over by that rock."

"What was it?"

"I don't know, I couldn't get a clear sight of it."

"OH SHI-! AAAGGH!" The Magma trooper screamed as the Doom Slayer viscerated him in half with his chainsaw. Then quickly firing two shotgun blasts into the chest of the other with his double barrel shotgun.

The Doom Slayer looked at the massive Imperial base that buzzed with heavy activity. Pulling out his Heavy Machine Gun with the sniper attachment, he kneeled down to survey the base and study their defenses. He quickly became angered as he spotted a group of Hell Knights and a few Cacodemons patrolling around the landing pad with a small sqaud of stormtroopers he's never seen before.

"Welcome to Hell." He quietly snickered, loading a fresh round into the barrel. Smiling as he switched the safety off, hearing the click before sprinting towards the gates of Hell.


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to Hell

" _It's a small world after all... It's a small world after all..."_ The elevator music repeated on and on.

"Ugh. I should've charred that little demon with the mouse ears." The Emperor spoke as he rode the elevator up to his private quarters of his volcanic lair.

The Emperor sat down into his chair, turning around to see the large volcanoes and lava rivers that were spweing large amounts of searing hot magma. He continued watching as he heard the slide of a elevator door opening from behind.

"Yes. Why do you disturb my meditation?"

"My Lord. He is here." A Baron of Hell said as he gave the news.

"So he is."

"My forces will deal with him, but we need to move you away."

"No. We'll both take care of this Doom Slayer." The Emperor protested.

"As you wish, my lord." The Baron of Hell bowed down.

"Mmm... Mesa do not trust them. Yousa be careful." Darth Binks suggested walking out from the darkness of the corner after the Baron of Hell left the Emperor's lair.

"I understand your concern, but don't worry. They're under my control." Darth Sidious said.

"Mesa doubts it. Yousa should becareful, follow your feelings my apprentice." Darth Binks cautioned.

"Doubtful. Join me. We must go, you'll be surprised what I've accomplished." Emperor Palpatine spoke, rising slowly off his throne.

* * *

"Open fire!" "Suspect spotted!" The Magma troopers screamed, firing their carbines at the rampaging seven foot green armored juggernaut.

Hulking Magma troopers backed by a small squad of Imps charged at the Doom Slayer. The Doom Slayer easily and quickly dispached them with his double barrel shotgun as he sprinted through the Imperial base on Mustafar. A few more magma troopers armed with flamethrowers rushed in to see the white halls drenched in both blood and fire around them. Base alarms blared notifying the battle hardened squads of both Imperial and Hell's forces to the unstoppable threat who was rampaging through the base. Imperial Beast tamers rushed into a large AT-ST vehicle depot with their pet Pinky demons behind them.

"Second squad! Report!" A demonic voice ordered from a trooper's communicator.

"We have the AT-ST depot secured, but I request assistance."

"Sending a squad of Revenants to your location." The demonic voice replied.

"Troopers! Get the beasts ready!" He ordered his men, then turned to a group of AT-ST pilots who were enjoying a coffee break. "Pilots! Drop the coffee and get ready. We've got incoming!" The Stormtrooper Commander yelled.

Imperial stormtroopers and Hell's legions were loosing ground minute by minute as the Doom Slayer made his way through the base. The Beast Tamer Troopers heard the loud screams and blaster fire taking place behind the main bulkhead doors. AT-ST pilots finished their last cups of coffee as a new backup squad of Revanants entered from the heavily fortified back entrance of the AT-ST depot.

"HOLD THE LINE!" A 501st Stormtrooper Commander ordered his troopers.

He watched the Imps and stormtrooper squads getting torn to shreads as the Doom Slayer ripped and tore through them with his bare hands and charged shots from his plasma pistol.

"Demo charges set! Detonation in 3.. 2.. 1. Cover!" A 501st trooper yelled pushing the detonator.

Demolition charges that were set along the hall metal side beams detonated in a bright flash of superheated plasma. Killing what was left of the stormtroopers and Imps into ash. Also closing the main route to the labs of the Imperial base. The Doom Slayer survived the explosion by jumping into a maintence corridor at the last minute as the superheated gas burned part of his armor. He followed the long corridor to a maintence wing that lead him deeper into the base. Following the base map from his suit computer, he opened a vent, jumping into a medium sized laboratory with large computer screens on the wall and tables littered with black & red protoypes of Hell Trooper armor. Curious, he walked over to the large computer to find out what the Imperials have been up to.

"Ugh. Everyone okay?" Boss asked, brushing off the debris.

"We're fine Boss, but we've lost IC-1337." Scorch replied.

"Egh, he'll be fine. He's a Delta." Fixer replied, brushing debris off his armor.

"What now?" Scorch asked.

"We continue on our mission. Defend the base." Boss replied.

"From what? You watched what happened to those men. We're equipped to deal with droids, jedi, rebels... Not that juggernaut! And what's with this alliance with these beasts?!" The Fixer questioned, pulling a severed Imp head that survived the explosion. "This doesn't feel right. None of it does."

"What are you saying, Fixer?" Scorch asked.

"I'm saying we've been kept in the dark about our new allies. These things have an uterior motive, yet we're supposed to stand aside, follow their orders, and not any from Lord Vader?" Fixer questioned again.

Boss silently listened to his concerns, rethinking about their new strange allies. Holding his hand to his chin before removing his helmet, revealing his face scars from past battles as he came to a conclusion. "He's right. None of this makes any sense. Fixer, you might be up to something." Boss suggested, putting his helmet back on and loaded a fresh clip into his DT-42 Heavy blaster.

"Delta, gather any ammo find and get that maintance door opened." Boss ordered.

* * *

Surviving the massive space battle, Jeff piloted the TIE fighter while Gary played with the radio and lit up another Aldeeran cigarello to pass the time. Jeff piloted the fighter, looking out from the window to see the scorched landscape of Mustafar. Jeff and Gary shared it between them filling the cabin with smoke while Jeff piloted the TIE fighter, landing in the middle of a TIE Fighter air pad. A puff of smoke exited out from the cabin after Jeff opened the hatch and both stonedtroopers stumbled out the cabin.

"Damm. Sucks to be them." Gary said, upon discovering slaughtered bodies made up of both Imperial troopers and Hell's demons.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" Jeff asked.

"What?"

"I asked if you're hungry."

"Uh... I'm hungry for donuts. Though I don't see any walking around." Gary replied, walking through the main doors that were forced open.

"They're probably hiding in the cafe." Jeff suggested.

"If I was a donut, I would be hiding in the Command center."

"Bro? Wouldn't the command center be the worst place to hide?" Jeff questioned.

"Oh yeah. Cafe it is." Gary replied.

"Wrong way you two, the cafe is down to your other left." A voice spoke from behind, making Jeff and Gary stop in their tracks.

"Thank you magical voice, you are very helpful... Wait? Who said that?" Gary questioned.

"I didn't say anything." Jeff replied.

"Maybe it was the donuts?" Gary asked.

"Oh yeah." Jeff giggled.

"Even after your tour on the Death Star, you both haven't changed."

"There it is again... Wait? I know that voice." Gary said as he turned around to see a person in blue armor with shaved red hair and blue eyes.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" Gary asked.

"I should ask you the same thing, but since you both are higher than Jedi on hoverboards I'm not going to bother asking. Unless you give me some, I'll call it even." Joey explained.

Gary lit up another Alderaan leaf cigarello, gave it to Joey and watched him take a big relaxing puff. Opening his eyes, Joey pulled out his plasma pistol and said "Now. About those donuts?"

* * *

Delta Squad made their way through the labs of the experimental weapon wing of the underground base. Slaughtering through countless and relentless hordes of Imps, Hellknights, and possessed Stormtroopers. The possessed troopers blockaded the lab doors behind them as the Imps kept the charging Imperial Commandoes at bay. Boss looked over the lab tables to see a interesting and strange green looking weapon that was locked in some sort of casing. He ordered both his men to keep them busy as he strafed over to the other side of the table. He quickly grabbed the strange weapon, charged it up, and fired one blast. The high charged green ball of energy slowly moved across the room killing everything after the green ball struck into the barricade, destroying it.

"Damm! Hey Boss where did you find that?" Scorched asked, after looking at the devastation that it caused to the enemy.

"Found it over in what's left of that case."

"What kind of weapon is it?" Fixer asked.

"I don't know." Boss replied, then looked over to a large computer station. Hmmm..? Maybe this computer might know." Boss said as he fiddled with the keyboard, then heard the Imperial anthem play from its speakers.

" _Making Imperial worlds safer through superior firepower. Discovered by Imperial scouts, this version of the BFG-9000 or Bio Force Gun is different and lighter from it's original counterpart but it still has the same massive destructive capabilities. Each plasma clip contains four charges and when fired, each blast of energy softens up targets before main detonation. Anything caught within fifteen meters will not be likely to survive. While not recommended for close quarter combat, this variant is ideal in the field and against multiple targets..."_ The Computer explained, while showing a test video of the BFG-9000 surprising Delta Squad.

"I'm starting to love this weapon already. Delta. Search around and see if you can find any supplies that maybe useful." Boss ordered.

"I agree, Boss. There's bound to be some cool weapons around here, cause these E-11s are worthless." Fixer replied.

"I don't get it. We all served the Republic during the war with useful weapons, then after it ended we get them confiscated and given worthless junk." Scorch complained.

"I hear you Scorch. Boss wasn't too happy when they confiscated his DC-15A and his prized Trandoshian shotgun." Fixer replied, looking at several experimental weapons that stood upright on a table.

Fixer studied the weapons, then looked at Scorch who had a intriguing stare on his face. "Find something?" Fixer asked.

"Oh yeah." Scorch replied, yanking a rocket launcher off the wall regrouped back to where Boss is studying a map of the base.

"Where are we going next sir?" Scorch asked with his raspy voice.

"According to this map, there is a server room not to far from here. It might hold the answers to our suspicions about these demon's true intentions. Gather your gear. We're leaving." Boss ordered.

With his squadmates behind him, the Delta Commando carefully peaked his head out from cover to see the long, clean white, and dead silent hallway. He followed the directions on his map then walked up to a large set of double doors. Pushing the button, the door opened revealing several Death Troopers and three Imperial officers wearing tan uniforms who were aiming their blaster carbines at the three armed Commandos.

"Do you have clearance to this area?" The Imperial Officer asked.

"No, but Lord Vader himself sent us to secure this area." Boss replied

"I see. Lord Vader always has his reasons, but my orders come straight from the Emperor himself to prevent anyone, Imperial Commandos included from aquiring this place. I'm ordering you to leave. Now." The Imperial Officer explained.

"Fine. Let's go." Boss replied to his men before turning around in surprise, firing one blast from his BFG-9000 into the room. "I love this big fucking gun." Boss snickered, brushing some dust off it as Delta Squad secured the area.

"I never get tired of that." Scorch replied after witnessing the Imperial Death squad get turn into ash. He starred at his commanding officer's gun. "Hey Boss? Do you mind if I hold it while you search around?" Scorch asked still starring at the BFG-9000.

"Sure. Here you go, just becareful with it." Boss replied tossing the BFG into Scorch's hands. "Hmm... Interesting set up, let's see what this does." Boss said, hovering his hand over the bright computer desk touchscreen.

" _Hello. I'm Miri a Data Server Artifical Intelligence program. Do you have any questions or queries?._ " A computerized female voice asked from above.

"Can you hear us?" Fixer asked.

"You're coming throug loud and clear, IC-1140." Miri replied.

"Hmm? Miri, can you lock the door?" Fixer asked.

" _Locking doors._ " Miri replied as the double durasteel doors closed and locked behind Delta Squad.

"Damm, to get through that you'll need a plasma torch or a lightsaber." Fixer replied.

" _Searching for plasma torch... Here is a list of traders selling plasma torches_." Miri replied.

"Quiet. Miri? What is the Emperor doing with the demons?" Boss asked.

"Information into regarding the Demon Deal reqiures high level security clearance to access."

Boss looked down to the floor to see what is left of the Imperial Officer. Unsething his combat knife, IC-1138 sliced off the deceaced Imperial Officer's hand and placed it onto the holo-table.

" _Welcome Colonel Niqlo. Would you like for me to continue deleting files on Lord Palpatine's deal?_ " Miri questioned.

"No. Access the files."

" _Accessing... One moment... Here is everything on your query._ "

"Scorch, you're right. There is a neferious objective with these demons. According to the deal, Palpatine offered them several outer-rim worlds in exchange for unlimited power and help to deal with the Rebels. But after much interrogation from one agent of Hell as they call it. They want everything. Everyone." Boss explained. "Fixer? Copy everything you can find. Scorch? Blast that door open. We're stopping this." Boss ordered his men.

* * *

Drenched in Imperial Royal Guard and pinky demon blood, the Doom Slayer entered inside the routanda to see his main objective in sight. "This must be it. This elevator leads down to the Emperor's chamber." He silently thought.

Pushing the elevator button, he heard a sound behind him and turn around to see a strange creature with a long snout and glowing red eyes.

"Mesa here to stop you. To kill you. Yousa caused many problems my freind. Youse time to die." Darth Jar-Jar said, turning on his lightsaber and lunged at the Doom Slayer.

Darth Jar-Jar and the Doom Slayer fought each other around the routanda in a magnificant lightsaber battle as sparks flew around them. The Doom Slayer blocked Jar-Jar's swings and stabs with his lightsaber. Jar-Jar laughed and giggled while he jumped around the armored juggernaut, but quickly became angered whenever his opponent blocked his attacks. Jar-Jar made a grave mistake of using the force on the Doom Slayer. Taking the advantage, the Doom Slayer grabbed Jar-Jar's bony arm and ripped it off.

"Agh! Mesa spare me! Yousa let me live and mesa will help you." Jar-Jar pleaded, squirming in pain.

Hearing the pleas for help, the Doom Slayer ignored Jar-Jar as he knew it was a common Sith lord trick on the weak mind. The Doom Slayer carefully walked over, grabbed Jar-Jar by the neck, and tossed him down into the ground before switching to his chainsaw. Jar-Jar used the force to retreive his lightsaber into his left hand, then charged at the Doom Slayer in one final stand. Making the Doom Slayer dodge the attack, kick the distracted Gungan from behind, and saw Jar-Jar's head clean off. The Doom Slayer, tilted his head to the side as he picked up the severed head of Jar-Jar off tile floor. He picked it up and starred into the deep orange-red eyes with curiosity, picking at the fleshy pink skin, then played with the tendons making the mouth move as a puppet. "Hmm, I'll save this for later." He thought, putting it into his pack before entering the elevator as it just arrived.


	12. Chapter 12: The Emperor

Exiting the main elevator, the Doom Slayer calmly walked into a large chamber. Walking deeper inside, he heard the subtle laughter echoing around the chamber. The Doom Slayer loaded two fresh shells into the barrels of his double barrel shotgun, then checked his plasma pistol once more just in case he needs to use it.

"Welcome to my domain, Doom Slayer!" The Emperor's voice boomed, forcing the Doom Slayer stop in his tracks.

The Doom Slayer stood silent, watching two Barons of Hell stand firm while they growled and snarled, then made silent as a frail bare bone hand waved across behind a chair. Dismissing his both Hell Barons who stood by the side.

"Welcome to my lair, Doom Slayer. I've been waiting for you." Darth Sidious spoke with a vemnous tone as his chair turned to see the heavily armed juggernaut standing before him.

"I've foreseen our encounter. Your battles, your war against the Empire and Hell is worthless. Give in, strike me down, and your rampage will be complete." The Emperor spoke with a venomous tone.

The Doom Slayer was given a free chance to stike the Emperor down, but he knew about the tricks and wasn't going to fall for it. The Emperor continued taunting the Doom Slayer while offering gifts of power and opportunity of ruling a galactic sector with an iron fist. The Doom Slayer didn't want it, any of it, he only wanted Darth Sidious dead and Hell's portal sealed.

"Yes... I can feel your anger. Strike me down." Sidious laughed while the Doom Slayer stood still. Hearing the elevator doors open behind him, hearing Lord Vader's heavy mechanical breathing.

"You've took your sweet time getting here. Vader get rid of this filth so that we may continue our work." Sidious sneered.

"No."

"What? You disobey me. I've given you everything and now you're going to toss it away?"

"I wanted Padme to live, you instead killed her. Imprisoned me in this suit in order to keep me alive as your... slave." Lord Vader spoke, turning on his lightsaber. "I'm done being your slave."

"So be it." The Dark Lord spat. Striking Lord Vader down with force lighting.

The Doom Slayer watched Lord Vader screaming in pain, kneeling down to the metal floor while heavily breathing as his life support panel on his suit started flickering. The Doom Slayer had enough, pulled out his pistol, charged and fired one bolt directly at the Dark Lord of the Sith. The plasma bolt was held in place by Darth Sidious then flung back toward at his enemy before laughing out loud. "Good...Hah. Hah. Hah. Kill him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Delta Squad rushed their way through the halls, fighting through unending hordes both of Hell's demons and possessed Stormtroopers. They continued to push through the Imperial laboratories as they pushed their way to the main portal.

"Blast! Eat this you bastards! Grenade out!" Scorch yelled, tossing a grenade down the hall.

"Boss? How far away is the portal?!" Fixer yelled over.

"Not far. There's a heavy turbolift nearby that should take us straight down to the portal chamber. Keep up the tempo and don't stop!" Boss yelled, as they all sprinted on the way.

"There's the lift! Don't stop! Go! I'll give you covering fire!" Scorch yelled, firing a few bursts of plasma at the enemy before rolling under the turbolift door.

"Damm that was close." Scorch sighed, then noticed he only had one round left in his blaster.

"Too close..." Boss replied, then heard a loud, strange noise before a heavy vibration shook the turbolift.

"What was that?" Scorch wondered, using the railing to get back onto his feet.

"Don't know, but whatever the hell is making it. It's probably big. I don't like it." Fixer replied.

The vibrations became more frequent as the slow turbolift stopped at it's final destination. Delta squad aimed their weapons at the lift door as it slowly opened, revealing a blood-drenched hallway. They prowled carefully into the hallway, taking quiet steps toward a security station that's near a large circular blast door. Shining their lights on hellish symbols that were painted with wet blood on the door. While Fixer and boss discussed on how to unlock the blast door. Scorch curiously wandered into the security station, finding a locked armory stocked with weapons and ammo.

"Boss. I've found a armory." Scorch spoke over the comm.

"Good to hear, Scorch." Boss replied, while starring at the blast door before him. "Fixer? Is there a way to open this door?" Boss asked.

"We can't blast it open, my scanner is picking up explosive-resistant lining over the durasteel. This door has three mag-locks that hold it in place, but I'm not registering any power." Fixer replied.

"Where's the power?" Boss asked.

"There's two emergency power buttons in the security station. They need to be pushed at the same time in order for the mag-locks to unlock. Afterward, the door should open on it's own." Fixer replied, pushing buttons on his scanner.

"Good. Before we proceed, let's stock up. Whatever is making that noise, I don't want it to take us out like it did to these poor saps." Boss spoke, pointing to the evicerated stormtroopers on the blood-drenched floor. "Copy, Boss." Delta Squad replied.

After stocking up in the armory, Scorch and Fixer both pushed the emergency power buttons at the same time while Boss watched the blast door open from a safe distance in the security station. As the door slowly opened, Hell's Portal unvealed a reddish hue into the bloodied hallway. Patrolling around the chamber, the Cyberdemon searched for his next snack until he overheard screeching metal of a opening blast door and spotted three snack cakes walking into his domain. Delta Squad cautiously prowled into the chamber till they heard a loud roar that forced them stop in their tracks and stare at the red portal.

"What. The. Freik. Is that?" Scorch asked, pointing to the fifteen foot demon, guarding Hell's portal.

The Cyberdemon let out another loud roar again, aiming his rocket launcher arm at the troopers and fired. They dodged the oncoming rocket salvo and they returned blaster fire at the beast. Sprinting around the chamber dodging rockets and firing back in return. Boss fired one shot from his BFG-9000, watching the charged green ball of energy striking the Cyberdemon in the chest, stunning it in place.

"Blast! That thing is tougher than a Rancor on Spice!" Scorch yelled, firing a few micro missles at the stunned Cyberdemon.

"You know, I thought this would take it out in one shot." Boss replied with a surprised expression.

"Friek! He's waking up! Boss, how many shots do you have left?" Fixer yelled, firing his blaster rifle at the awakening beast.

"Three left! I have to make each shot count! Keep moving and keep shooting at it till it dies!" Boss yelled to his squad.

Delta squad continued fighting the Cyberdemon in the chamber. Both Fixer and Scorch kept the Cyberdemon busy while Boss got into position behind the Cyberdemon to fire another BFG energy shot at it. The Cyberdemon kneeled over after being struck in the back by the massive green ball of energy. Letting out another loud roar before turning over to fire a rocket salvo at the Imperial Commando. Dodging the incoming salvo, Boss fired another blast of energy at the Cyberdemon. Pushing it back after the third blast struck it in the chest, stunning it again. Boss heard a familiar voice coming from his comlink.

"Boss. This is IC-1337, do you read me? Over." The voice replied again

"Tank? Where the hell are you?" Boss asked.

"Uhh... Boss he's waking up again!" Scorch yelled.

* * *

High and dry, the stoned trio calmly strolled through the grey hallways. Blissfuly ignoring the ongoing situation that is happening around them, with alarms blaring. "Alert! Rebel forces have broken through our planetary defenses! All Imperial forces prepare to repel borders!". Gary carried a large gallon of vanilla ice cream in one hand and a paint brush in the other. Strolling around as he painted the grey imperial walls with melting ice cream. While Jeff and Joey continued stuffing themselves with the last box of donuts from the cafe. Gary curiously stopped at the wall, twitching his head left to right with his hand on his chin. Quietly observing his magnum opus as it continued melting down the wall.

"Nice bro, I didn't know you were a artist." Joey replied.

"Needs more white." Jeff snorted, slugging a powdered donut at the wall.

The stoned trio watched ice cream beads slowly run down the grey durasteel wall. A Imperial Officer rushed from entrance of the main reactor into a hallway with blaster in hand, to see three stormtroopers who were blissfully starring at a wall.

"Ah, Excellent. Troopers, rebel forces have entered the base. I need you three to defend the reactor while I go get reinforcements. Our allies have the main entrance... Are you three listening!?" An Imperial Officer yelled at the stoned troopers.

"Chill bro, you're ruining the moment." Jeff replied to the pissed off Imperial Officer.

"Yeah. Have a chill pill or chill stim.. or.. whatever." Gary laughed.

"This is no laughing matter, trooper! The rebels are gaining ground every second you ignore my orders!" The irate Imperial Officer yelled.

"Whatever, go away." Gary complained, making the officer even more irate.

"How... How dare you! All of you shall pay for your insolence!" The irate officer yelled, aiming his blaster at Gary's head.

Joey sprung to action, using his Mandalorian combat training he learned from his Clone Commander, hearing an audible snap of the officer's hand as he wrestled the blaster pistol away from him. The officer cussed in pain as he continued to threaten the troopers with public execution. Only to be silenced by one blaster bolt to the head from Joey's blaster pistol.

"Wow. Thanks bro." Gary spoke with a surprised expression.

"Don't mention it." Joey replied, giving Gary a freindly pat on the back.

"He said something about the rebels assaulting the base and their allies coming to meet them. Gary and I know them as Hell's demons and the rebels aren't going to stand a chance against them. We got to help them in some way. Thoughts?" Jeff explained.

"We can shut down the reactor, but if that officer was recently there. I'm pretty sure he wasn't alone." Gary suggested.

"I know who'll help us, Boss. My squad leader. Keep quiet while I'll contact with him." Joey replied, taking out his comlink communicator. "Boss. This is IC-1337, do you read?" He spoke into his comlink to only hear static at the other end, then tried again. "Boss. This is IC-1337, do you read me? Over." Then waited for a few seconds to hear the voice of Boss on the other end.

"I'm at the main reactor with two others I've met along the way. Is there any way we can help you from here?" Joey asked, then heard a loud roar and blaster fire.

*Static*..."Main reactor...?*Static* Got it, Fixer! 1337! We're at the main portal trying to stop Hell's invasion. Go to the reactor and find some way to shut down the portal...*Static* Agh! Sithspit! *Static*..." Boss yelled, before being cut out by static.

"Blast! Alright guys, let's head to the reactor... Guys?" Joey asked as he turned around only to find Jeff and Gary missing. "Fuck."

Joey searched around the labs and offices for the stoned troopers. Continuing on, he heard a deep sound drop followed by thumping hard bass music bumping from the base intercom system

"Intruders in the control room! Move it!" A Stormtrooper commander yelled at his squad. "Sir! We have intruders in the control room, I request your assistance." The Stormtrooper Commander spoke as he saluted to the Imperial Commando standing in front of him.

"Of course, trooper. Lead the way." Joey replied.

"Control Room is this way, Sir!" The Stormtrooper Commander yelled, only to find his squad trying to open the locked blast door. "What's the hold up, trooper?!" He yelled.

"Blast door is locked! We're trying to get open! Whoever these intruders are, they know Imperial protocols. I'll try to bypass it! Someone turn off that blasted music!" The trooper yelled over the deafening hard bass music.

"Sir! It'll be a while before we get the door open!" The Commander yelled.

"That's fine, Commander. I have all the time in the galaxy." Joey replied and headbutted the stormtrooper commander.

"He's one of them! Kill him!" A Stormtrooper yelled, throwing a fist towards the Imperial Commando. Only to scream in pain, feeling his shoulder bone fracture.

Over the deafening hard bass, Joey fought the three stormtroopers in close quarter combat. Dodging their swings and struck back with a martial art that these troopers have not seen since the end of the Clone Wars. Joey grabbed one trooper from behind, snapped the arm, tossed him face down into the overwaxed floor, then finished him with a blaster shot to the head. Stunned and scared, the last trooper couldn't believe it. "I wasn't trained for this!" The stormtrooper screamed while running away.

"Run! Hut'unn! Run!" Joey yelled.

* * *

The Emperor continued laughing while he enjoyed the show displayed in front of him. The Doom Slayer valiantly fought countless demons and possessed imperial royal guards within Lord Sidious's lair. Covered in blood and guts, the Doom Slayer reloaded fresh shells into his double barrel shotgun as he gave Lord Sidious a silent stare. Lord Sidious felt the Doom Slayer's anger and calmly rose up from his throne.

"Good. Good. I can feel your anger. Your hate makes you powerful. Strike me down and you'll become more powerful than my... apprentice. Do it." Lord Sidious spoke with a venomous tone.

The Doom Slayer popped the joints in his neck and knuckles then pulled out the severed head of Jar Jar Binks. Sticking his hand inside to manipulate the muscles of the mouth and face. "Ooooo! Mesa hada great time! Hahaha! Yousa shoulda have a great time tooo!" The Doom Slayer spoke masking his gritty voice with Jar-Jar's, then placed the head away into his pack, rose up his fist and gave the Emperor the universal greeting.

"Pity... Goodbye, Doom Slayer." The Emperor spoke, lighting up his lightsaber and lunged straight at the Doom Slayer.

The Doom Slayer and the Emperor fought each other blade with blade. With the Emperor laughing during the fight as he swiped his lightsaber blade at the Doom Slayer. Using his force lightning only to be deflected back by the Doom Slayer's lightsaber.

Meanwhile in the portal chamber, Delta squad continued fighting the Cyberdemon. Low on ammo and one BFG round remaining, Boss aimed for the Cyberdemon's head, took a deep breath, and fired. The charged green ball of energy struck the Cyberdemon in the head. Melting away it's skin as it fell towards the ground making a large vibration that shook the chamber. Delta Squad carefully and slowly approched the dead Cyberdemon with extra caution.

"Damm, I thought this thing would never die." Scorch said.

"Bout time it did..." Fixer spoke firing a blaster round into it's head, then heard loud thumping hard bass music pumping into the chamber.

"Where the hell is that music comin' from?!" Boss yelled.

"Nevermind that, we've got more bigger problems to worry about!" Scorch yelled, pointing to several demons exiting out the portal.

"Agh hell! Fall back towards the exit! We can hold them off from there!" Boss yelled as he and his team made haste for the door.


End file.
